


Teenage Dirt Bag

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, Boys Kissing, M/M, boys who like boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had no idea that when they bumped into each other that day in the hall that their lives would change forever. Harry Styles is your average teenage boy, he goes to school, has a best friend, can sing like no other and has only ever been in love once. Or so he thought. Louis Tomlinson may look like a bad boy on the outside with his many tattoos and rock band t-shirts, but there's a whole different side to him. He's also a brillant football player and fierce friend and can sing to boot. Though they both fall for each other something from Harry's past comes back to take away his happiness, what will Louis do? Can he protect his one true love from the hurt of his past or can he stand up and be the hero that Harry needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope who ever reads this likes it! You can also find it on Wattpad :)

Chapter 1

Harrys pov

Harry sat at his desk going over all of his biology notes. Harry's best friend, Liam was passed smooth out on Harry's bed with their textbook over his eyes. Empty candy bar wrappers were scattered all over the bed. So much for them having an all night study session. Harry stared at his notes for what seemed like the billionth time trying to memorize the difference in parasitism, communism, and mutalism. His eyes burned and his vision blurred as sleepiness sunk in. He had to get this down though, if he was going to get into college he had to excel in everything. A slight snore came from the bed and Harry closed his binder and shuffled his way over to the the lanky figure taking over most of his bed.

"Move over you twat," Harry said pushing the sleeping Liam. Liam grumbled something that sounded like shove off to Harry. "Seriously Li move your ass!" Harry shoved Liam harder and the other boy rolled over with a grunt dropping the textbook. Harry climbed in and closed his eyes. He had no idea that the next day was going to be more important thing to him than passing a biology test. The next day was possibly going to change his life forever.

Harry woke with a start as his alarm clock blared and flashed 6:30 in bright blue numbers. He reached over and hit the snooze button before lying back down. He laid there for a few more seconds before finally getting up and walking to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror his chocolate brown curls were going in every direction, his green eyes were still puffy and full of sleep. There was a red mark on his cheek from where his bracelet had left an imprint. He rubbed his face trying to wake it up. He gave up and turned on the shower and climbed in before it could heat up. Harry jumped as the cold water splashed on his body but soon relaxed as the heat began to flutter around him. He didn't take long, once he was out he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. Liam was still passed out and Harry picked up Liam's football and chucked it at him hitting him in the back. Liam jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry shrugged his shoulders at him. "Asshole." Liam said under his breath as he stalked off to take shower. Harry chuckled to himself as he got dressed. He pulled on a sweater over his T-shirt, it was still a little warm out since it was still September but harry tended to get cold in school. His eyes were still irritated from last night so he just grabbed his glasses and put them on as he went to wait for Liam. He walked into the living room just as Harry was putting on his shoes.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he grabbed his messenger bag from the couch. Liam nodded.

"Can I drive?" Liam asked. Harry nodded and tossed the keys to his Range Rover. They climbed in and headed to their school. Liam pulled up and parked.

"Don't forget there's tryouts for football today. I still need a ride home. You know if you don't mind."

"Nah that's cool I'll go hang out in the library or something," Harry said as they walked off to their first class.

Louis pov

Louis sat at his kitchen table as he ate a bowl of cereal. He wasn't nervous about today like most kids would have been. The last school he had been to was horrible. So when his mother had told him he and his sisters were going to be going to a different school after the move Louis couldn't have been more excited. He was a sociable guy and most people liked him once they got over his many tattoos. Although they weren't extreme some people just didn't know how to handle them. Most thought having tattoos made you unsuccessful or meant that you liked to start trouble. Neither was the case with Louis he just happened to like the way they looked. He considered them to be a story. His story.

Louis looked at the clock, it was ten till seven. If he didn't leave now he probably wouldn't leave at all. He grabbed a shirt from the dryer and his favorite grey beanie and headed to his car.

He pulled up to the school, it was just how he thought it would have been and he was pleased. He got out and headed to the office. He over heard a boy talking about football practice and he smiled to himself. That was definitely something he would try out for. The day looked promising and Louis was grateful.

He walked down the hall and was distracted when he accidentally ran into a boy with chocolate curls and beautiful green eyes. 

"Oops," the green eyed boy said.

Louis was taken aback at the boys deep sultry voice. 

"Hi," Louis said before mentally slapping himself. "I mean I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"You're fine," the boy replied as he fixed his glasses back on his nose. Louis couldn't help the smile on his lips as he walked to the front office. He spoke to the secretary and she gave him a map of the school and his schedule.

"Have your schedule ready for every class," the lady said as the bell rang. "Go and get to your first class, wouldn't wanna be late."

"No ma'am," he turned and headed for his first class.

He looked at the list his first was biology, great he thought first class of the day had to be the one class he hated. Science wasn't one of his best subjects. He sighed as he walked into the science lab. Most students were already seated at the tables.

"Mr. Connor looks like we got a new student," a males voice said from the middle of the room. Louis looked in the boys direction, his blonde hair was sticking up in different directions and there was a giant smile plastered on his face. Louis thought he looked friendly enough.

"Thank you Mr. Horan, I can see that." The teacher who was an older gentleman turned to Louis and smiled. "You must be Mr. Tomlinson," Louis nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm Louis."

"Well Louis I'm sure you will be able to catch up but for now you may take a seat next to Mr. Horan. Oh and hats are not permitted in the building." The man eyed Louis's beanie as he reached up and pulled it off. He ran his fingers through his hair getting rid of his hat hair. He turned to head to where the blond boy was sitting by himself.

"Hi, I'm Louis, " he said to the boy, he nodded and reached out his hand.

"I'm Niall," Louis noticed he had a slight Irish accent. Louis sat down next to him as the teacher began to talk.

"So you're new here," Niall asked.

"Yeah just moved here," Louis stated. The teacher began to call roll and Louis watched each of the kids as the answered to their names. Trying to remember who his fellow classmates were.

"Horran, Niall," the teacher said.

Niall raised his hand and said, "Here, unfortunately." The class chuckled.

"Payne, Liam." Another boy raised his and stated that he was present.

"Styles, Harry." 

Louis noticed a familiar chocolate colored haired head raise his hand up next to the Liam kid and the familiar sultry voice spoke.

"Present."

The rest of the class passed slowly as everyone took a test, Louis didn't have take. Instead he sat there watching everyone else especially Harry. He watched as he would run his fingers through his hair as he became frustrated or he would tap his pencil against his leg in time with the taping of his foot.

"Hey what's your schedule look like," Niall's voice broke Louis out of his haze.

"Oh uh here," Louis handed him his folded up schedule.

"Oh, sweet you're in all my classes except last period," Niall said with an excited smile. "I'll show you around."

The bell rang just as Niall spoke, Louis nodded his head.

"I'd really like that." They grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i just want to say that i am american and the only football i know anything about involves a oval shaped ball made of leather so if things don't make sense blame the fact that america is obsessed with the NFL :)

Chapter 2

Harry's pov

"This test is going to kill me," Liam yawned as he laid his head on the desk. Harry was seated next to him his head on the desk as well.

He sat up when the teacher said there was a new student in their class. Standing next to Mr. Connor was the boy from the hallway that ran into him. At the time Harry hadn't paid much attention to him, but now that he had the chance he took it. First thing Harry noticed was the boys eyes, they were blue almost crystal like, and so beautiful. He had a little scruff on his chin and cheeks, Harry couldn't see his hair due to the fact that it was hidden underneath his grey knit beanie. Harry tuned out what the teacher was saying all he could do was focus on the beautiful boy. Mr. Connor said something and the boy reached up and pulled the hat off and ran his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. The boy walked past their table and Harry could see a tattoo just underneath the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Before Harry could turn around and look at the boy more the teacher called the class to order and started passing out the test. Harry turned his focus back on what was important, passing. He needed to stay focused on his studies and not boys, especially boys he didn't know.

Harry was surprised when the bell rang. "That test was freaking brutal," Liam said as they grabbed their bags and headed to the halls. "So much for an all night study session."

Harry scoffed, "Please you fell asleep before midnight," Harry said stopping at his locker. Liam leaned against the other side his back against the lockers and sighed.

"Oi, Liam, " a voice shouted. Harry recognized the Irish accent and turned to see Niall walking up to them. Harry almost choked when he saw who was walking next to him.

"What's up Ni?" Liam asked.

"Just wanted to see when tryouts start," Niall said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Three. "

"Awesome, oh hey this is Louis he's coming today too. Louis this is Liam he's captain of the football team," Harry noticed Niall put his hand on Liam's shoulder and let it linger there longer than necessary. A slight blush appeared on Liam's face.

"Nice to meet you," Liam said shaking Louis' s hand. "Uh this is my best mate, Harry." Louis held his hand out to Harry and Harry shook it. Harry felt a slight tingle in his arm but chose to ignore it. Harry always got tingles around cute boys. He had long come to the conclusion that he was attracted to guys long ago. All though no one in school knew except Liam. He didn't care and Harry loved him immensely for that. There had never been feelings between them ever. Liam was the brother Harry never had. Liam excepted Harry the way he was.

The warning bell rang, "We should probably get to class," Harry said. The other boys nodded and Harry and Liam headed to their next class.

Louis pov

Louis followed Niall around all day, he met his friend Zayn at lunch and they both kept him company. He still couldn't stop thinking of the boy with the eyes, Harry.

Louis had to walk to his last class alone, he wasn't nervous or anything he just kinda felt lonely, Niall's friendly conversation and playful personality kept him entertained all day. He walked in the door recognizing some of the familiar faces from his other classes. Most of the kids were already there and Louis quickly scanned looking for a place to sit. He noticed the head full of curls and he walked over to him.

"Harry right?" Louis said to the boy. Harry looked up at Louis, his glasses were slightly askew and Louis had a urge to push them back up his nose. Harry blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, you're Louis," Louis nodded and pointed to the empty seat.

"Is this taken?"

"Um, no. You can sit here. No one else does." A sad look came across his face and then vanished. Louis sat there looking at the young boy, his green eyes were cast down on the notebook that was in front of him. Louis glanced at it. It looked like lyrics to a song or a poem, There's nothing left, I used to cry, My conversation has run dry,That's what's going on, Nothing's fine, was written in Harry's neat handwriting.

Louis was going to ask him about it but never got the chance, the teacher started the class and Louis was immersed in literature. The bell rang and before Louis had the chance Harry was already headed out the door.

He looked around trying to find the boy with the curly hair instead he was blinded by a head of blond hair. 

"Louis!" Niall yelled as he bounced in front of him. "You ready for tryouts?"

"Yeah I just have to find something to change into," Louis said looking down at his skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"No worry mate you can borrow some of mine." Niall turned on his heel and pulled Louis along with him to the parking lot. It was almost empty and Niall headed to a blue Toyota and popped the trunk and dug into his duffel bag that was filled with clothes.

"Here these should fit you. I don't have any extra cleats though," Niall said as he handed Louis a ball of clothes.

"Na that's fine I think mine are in my car. I'll be right back." Louis ran off to his car and grabbed his pair of cleats from the back seat and headed back toward Niall.

They walked into locker room, boys were changing everywhere and some were practicing bouncing the ball from knee to knee. Harry followed Niall to his locker.

"Just throw your stuff in here with mine. Oh hey Zayn," Niall said looking at the figure behind Louis. Zayn walked up wearing basketball shorts and a grass stained t-shirt.

"Hey so you ready for this?" Zayn asked Louis.

"Yeah," Louis nodded. He took off his t-shirt exchanging his for Nialls.

"Woah kick ass tattoos dude," Zayn said eyeing the artwork on Louis' chest and upper arms. Louis glanced down momentarily forgetting that he had multiple tattoos.

"Oh uh thanks." Zayn smiled and then turned to Niall.

"See I'm not the only one. Why won't you get one," he practically whined.

"I just don't want one you can get enough for both of us."

Liam walked up at that time and nudged Zayn, "I need you to play goalie Sam is sick today."

"Whatever you say captain," Zayn said as he saluted Liam. Liam only shook his head he looked over at Niall and Louis nodded his head at them and winked. Louis saw Niall out of the corner of his eye almost drop his shoes as he watched the other boy. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks once Liam disappeared around one of the corners. Louis recognized the look on Nialls face. He had had that look before plenty of times. Niall was in to Liam in a more than a friend kind of way.

"Okay team head out to the fields," Liam's voice rang out in the locker room. All the boys started heading to the field.

Liam had them running drills and put each in different positions. The kids who were already on the team helped out with the kids who were trying out. Niall helped Louis practice dribbling the ball with his feet. It had been way too long since he had played and getting on the field and sweating his ass off felt amazing.

"Okay team take a knee," Liam yelled across the field. The team gathered up panting and covered in dirt and sweat, as Liam grabbed a box and a clip board. "Ladies I gotta say that was one hell of a try out." The boys cheered. "Okay shut up," Liam joked. The boys quieted and waited for Liam to speak again. "Okay I'm going to call out your name and then tell you what position you're playing. If you don't like it well then you can kiss my ass." He smiled letting them know he was joking. "Okay Danials, Terry, Hale you are on defense." He tossed jerseys to each as he called their names. "Gilbert, Jacks, Tomlinson, you are on offence." He tossed them each a red and white jersey. Louis tuned out everything else as he stared at the fabric in his hands. A smile spread across his face as he looked around at his teammates and future friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i am one of those people that put songs in their stories. :) lol i'm weird

Harry's pov

Harry sat in the theater room at the piano trying to work on his latest quip. Liam was at practice with Niall and Zayn, Harry wasn't particularly close with the other two boys but he liked them well enough. Harry tried to focus on the notes he was streaming together but his mind kept zoning of in a different direction. In Louis's direction to be exact. All Harry could seem to think of was those eyes and what that tattoo looked like underneath his shirt and if he had anymore hidden secrets on the perfectly tanned and toned body of his. Harry's face burned at the thought. It had been awhile since he had had a quote on quote crush. He felt good to know that he could feel butterflies in his stomach again. The last time hadn't ended so well and Harry felt like he would never get over it but with the help of Liam two movie marathons of his favorite movies, giant bonfire in which Harry destroyed every piece of memory of his love, and two cases of chocolate icing he did and he was damn proud of it too.

After that Harry pretty much gave up on trying to find love and chose to focus on music and school.

"What are you doing love?" A girls voice said from behind Harry. He turned to see Perrie standing there with a curious expression on her beautiful face. Her pink hair was piled up on her head her blue eyes were full of concern. Standing next to her was her best friend and soul sister Alexis. Her blond and blue hair was piled up on her head matching Perrie's.

"Yeah babe you look a little stressed." Alexis said sitting down next to Harry.

"I'm just trying to write this stupid song for the play and failing miserably," Harry said throwing his head back and sighing.

"Okay I have known you long enough and that's not a normal sigh. Now spill what's really wrong." Perry sat down next to Harry her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way. He had known Perry since they were twelve and both were in their school play as leads. She was always there for Harry when he needed someone to talk to, Alexis too. They were out there sometimes in the things they said or the clothes they wore. But neither of them gave two shits about what people thought of them and Harry admired their courage.

"Okay so there's this new guy," Harry started, the girls squealed eyes lighting up. "I literally just met him today and I can't get him out of my freaking head!"

"Ahhh," Alexis clapped her hands like a kid at a candy factory. "So what's his name?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Harry sighed. "He's absolutely beautiful and I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Wait, are you talking about the new guy who's about Lexi's height, caramel colored hair and looks absolutely delicious in football clothes?" Perrie said. Harry noticed she was no longer looking at him but at the open door to the theater room. He turned to see the team running past but Niall and Louis were stopped talking to Liam.

"Come on," Perrie grabbed one hand and Alexis grabbed the other pulling Harry to the door so they could watch Louis. The boys had already started walking away they watched as the boys headed to the locker rooms.

"Damn that boy had an ass I could bounce a penny off of," Alexis said as she turned her head to the side as the boys kept walking.

"I know right," Harry said doing the same thing.

"I think Zayn's is cuter," Perrie said as she looked at her perfect nails. Alexis and Harry both turned to look at her.

"That's because you have been sleeping with him for forever," Alexis scoffed. Perrie smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she turned up her nose and pretend to shoo us away.

"Riiiiight," Harry said, "But still I don't even know if he's for the same team."

"Don't worry love I might have an idea. Tell you what give me a few hours and I will figure out a way to either out this boy or see if I can make him my new play thing." Alexis winked at him and then kissed his cheek. "C'mon you slut," she said as she pulled Perrie's arm.

"Bye love," Perrie called as they walked arm in arm out the door. Harry shook his head and turned back to his piano.

Louis pov

Practice was intense but Louis felt good and alive. The cool air from the school felt welcoming on his overheated skin. Niall's chatter filled the air and Liam laughed at something he said. Louis had been watching them the last ten minutes and he was almost convinced there was something going on between the two. Not just a friendship but something more. The way Niall had watched Liam on the field and the way they kept glancing at each other locking eyes sometimes but mostly when they thought the other wasn't watching. The locker room was filled with the horrid scent of sweaty teenage boys and axe body wash.

Louis stripped out of Niall's work out clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, he smelled of sweat and mud, a familiar smell but still disgusting. He stepped into one of the shower stalls and let the steam and water wash away the aches and smell from his body. His mind started to wonder until it fell on one specific thing in particular. Or person. Harry's green eyes and curls filled Louis' mind. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the boy. Louis stepped out and walked over to Niall's locker. Liam was leaning up against the side of it talking to Niall. Louis could see his eyes rank over the other boys body. Niall was standing there in his jeans that hung low on his waist. Liam's eyes kept darting from his lips to his toned chest. God why didn't they just lock themselves in a room and destroy each others bodies like they were so dying to do. Louis cleared his throat. 

"Oh sorry mate," Niall said moving so Louis could grab his clothes.

"As you were," Louis said. He turned and went to change his clothes.

Louis walked out of the locker room feeling refreshed and energized. He walked down the hall and stopped when he heard the faint sound of a piano. He followed the sound and paused at the opening to what he thought was the entrance to the theater department. 

I thought I saw a girl brought to life

She was warm she came around

She was dignified

She showed me what it was to cry

You couldn't be that girl I adored

You don't seem to know or seem to care

What your heart is for

But I don't know her anymore

There's nothing left, I used to cry

My conversation has run dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's fine

Louis stood in the doorway as he watched the boy with the curly hair sing and immerse himself in the music. Louis heart hitched a little bit. Louis cleared his throat and Harry jumped at the sound.

"Oh I'm sorry," Louis said walking in the room. "I was just walking by and heard you playing."

Harry just sat there a little stunned. He shook his head as if clearing his mind.

"No, it's fine you just startled me is all. I didn't know anyone could hear me."

"You're really talented."

"Uh thanks." Harry scratched the back of his head and bit his lip. Something in Louis jogged at the gesture. This boy really didn't see what he was.

"No problem. So what's it for." Louis said as he sat down next to him. His leg brushed up against the other boys and goose bumps rose up his leg.

"It's for the school play. I am usually in charge of finding the music but I wanted to try writing the music." Harry rubbed his face. "But I'm having trouble."

"Well from what I can see or hear it sounds amazing." Harry smiled a little a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Damn, Louis thought, he's so adorable.

"Well I got to get home. Good luck with the song. I can't wait to hear it."

"Bye," he whispered. And with that Louis headed out to his car.

No one was home when Louis got there, a note was taped to the microwave. Girls are at your grandmothers had to take another shift at the hospital. Pizza money is on the island. Hope you had a good day at school. I love you. See you in the morning. Mum.

Louis took the money and pulled out his phone he decided to call Niall before he ordered pizza.

"Niall's phone," Niall's voice rang on the other end.

"Hey, do you and Zayn want to come over. I'm sort of all by myself and I've got pizza and video games and movies. I don't really like being alone in this house. It's too new."

"Dude, you had me a pizza we will be there in like twenty."

Louis smiled at Niall's enthusiasm, he gave him his address and then hung up. He ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and a bottle of Pepsi. Niall and Zayn showed up before the pizza and made themselves at home.

"Hey Saturday I'm throwing a back to school party at my place for the seniors. You should come." Zayn said around a bite of pizza.

Louis nodded, "Hell yeah I love parties."

The boys played video games until Niall's dad called wondering where he was. He and Zayn left and Louis realized it was well after midnight. Louis yawned and stretched heading up to his room. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Harry's pov

Harry sat on his bed reading a book when his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw Alexis name pop up.

I have a plan. You're going with me and Perrie to Zayns party.! ♡

Harry laid back on his bed. What on earth could she have planned?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The party had been going on for a good two hours and still no sign of Perrie and Alexis. Liam had disappeared with Niall ages ago. Harry was stuck by himself at the bar slowly nursing a beer. People were surrounding him, making out, dirty dancing, and full on having a blast. Harry felt a little out of place. His heart leapt at the sight of the girl in a blue dress that fit her figure perfectly and her blond and blue hair fell around her face in her natural curl. A smile was plastered to her face as she made her way through the molding bodies of sweaty teenagers. An annoyed look swept across her face as a couple stumbled in to her and she shoved them aside.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed. "Stupid horny teenagers." She had finally made her way to Harry. He smiled at her waiting to see what her devious plans were. She stood there not ever trying to give a hint.

"Oh my god you are freaking killing me," Harry yelled and he tugged on her arm.

"Oh okay! Just breathe and watch," she said as she pointed to a figure on the edge of the couch were Zayn and Perrie were full on snogging. She winked at Harry and walked towards Louis. Harry couldn't hear what was going on but he saw her stick her hand out and Louis take it. She turned her head to Harry again and winked. Harry hoped that whatever happened went in his favor.

Alexis pov

Holy shit please let this plan work, Alexis thought as she pulled Louis to one of the empty bedrooms. She sat down on the bed and patted the sheets next to her.

"Sorry you just looked a little uncomfortable over there."

Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah that was a tad bit uncomfortable."

Alexis took the chance and moved closer to his body. He didn't seem to notice. They kept up a small conversation and each time she had the chance she would subtly make a small move to show she was interested in more than conversation. Even though she wasn't, this truly was all for Harry. The boy deserved someone who was good to him and Alexis was going to do everything she could to make that happen. Louis made no move to show he was or wasn't interested. That worried her and she did the only thing that was a tie breaker. She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips barely grazed his and he stiffened. She paused and tried to deepen it when his hands found her shoulders and pushed. He broke the kiss and Alexis did a happy dance in her head. Her gaydar going haywire.

"Look you seem like a lovely girl but-,"

Alexis cut him off. "You're gay! I knew it!"

The boy froze just a bit before stuttering, "Wh-what? How did you-"

"It's a gift. Don't worry if you don't want people to know you're secret is safe with me." She crossed her fingers behind her back thinking except for Harry. And with that she walked out of the room leaving Louis with a stunned expression on his face.

Louis pov 

He stood there as the vibrant girl walked out of the room leaving him a little dumbstruck. He had never met someone who had completely figured him out in a matter of minutes. He didn't care that she knew or if anyone knew for that matter. Louis shook his head and walked out of the room. He went to to bathroom but discovered someone was already throwing up their guts up. He went to Zayn's room knowing there was a private bathroom in there. He had been spending more and more time with Niall and Zayn since their little get together at his house. They were quickly becoming his best friends. He walked into the room and straight to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and was a little shocked as to what he found.

Liam had Niall up on the counter his legs wrapped around Liam's waist. Liam was grinding against the other boy and soft moans were escaping Niall's mouth as Liam sucked on Niall's neck. Louis cleared his throat.

"Took you fuckers long enough," Louis said as the boys quickly broke apart. Niall grabbed his zipper and pulled it up his cheeks were a deep red and Liam looked a little lost. "Boys breathe. I'm not going to say anything. Just lock the door next time geesh!" Louis shook his head and walked out of the room leaving the other boys shocked. Much like the way Alexis had left him.

He walked down stairs back into the party, he looked around for a familiar face. His heat picked up pace when his eyes found the blue and blond hair talking to the head of chocolate curls. Harry, there was a smile plastered to his face and two adorable dimples poked out of his cheeks. Louis made his way over to the pair. 

Harry's pov

Alexis bounded down the stairs and walked over to Harry. He looked at her and noticed her face had a little pout to it. Harry's heart dropped.

"Well," he croaked. She looked up at him.

"He's so totally," she paused and actually caused Harry pain. "Gay! Like he's completely into boys." Harry stood there shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and almost squealed like a girl. He caught himself though and released her. She smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

"Now the rest is up to you, " she said. Her green eyes held humor and satisfaction.

"You guys mind if I hang out with you. Niall's a little busy and I don't know where Zayn went."

Harry turned and was caught by those beautiful eyes, a little grey in the dim light but still beautiful.

"I mean I don't have to. I can find someone else." He frowned and went to turn away. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No it's cool. Stay."

Niall's pov

Liam grabbed Niall as soon as he had walked in. Niall had been away from him for all of four hours so he could get ready. Not that they hadn't been texting the whole time. Their relationship had changed in the last month going from just friends to more than friends and Niall loved it.

His hand was tight around Niall's as he pulled him away from Louis and Zayn. He ran up the stairs and Niall tried to follow after him without tripping. He opened the door to what Niall knew was Zayn's room and led him straight into a bathroom. Before Niall could even speak his lips were on his. Niall sighed and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck pulling him closer to him. Liams fingers were knotted in Niall's hair and he pulled on the strands making Niall moan into his mouth. His tongue pressed against Niall's lip and he let him in. Their tongues danced around each other and he tasted of mint and chocolate. Liam grabbed Nialls ass and lifted up pulling his legs up to wrap around his waist. He slammed Niall up against the wall earning a groan from him.

"Sorry," he said against Niall's lips.

"S' okay," Niall said.

Liam twisted them around so that Niall was sitting on the counter, Liam grinded his hips into Niall's and he felt Liam's hardened package. Niall ran his fingers from Liam's neck down to his waist and over his dick. He moaned at the touch and Niall smiled. He kept his hand there and slowly moved it back and forth over the fabric. His body jerked under Niall's touch and his breathing came in short pants. Niall moved his hand back up to his neck and down his back pulling him closer to his body. He felt him smile as his waist felt Niall's own growing bulge. He quickly undid the button to Niall's pants and stuck his hand down them, gently rubbing his hand up and down his length. Niall pulled away from his mouth to breath and Liam's lips moved their way to his neck. He nibbled and licked at his collar bone creating little love bites. They both jumped when a throat was cleared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry pov

After the party Louis took Harry home. Liam and Niall both decided to stay the night with Zayn and help clean up. Although Harry was convinced it had to do with something way different than cleaning. The car was silent as Louis drove. Harry reached up and turned on the radio. The Frey was playing and Louis started to sing along, Harry watched as the other boy sang. His voice matching perfect pitch and every note. Louis looked over at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing you just have a lovely voice," Harry said sheepishly.

Louis blushed but shook his head. "Not really."

Harry shook his head, "Don't underestimate you self love." Harry froze, did he really just call Louis love? Harry took a look at Louis, but he wasn't paying attention to him. Harry watched the planes of his face change and his perfect kissable mouth moved in perfect time. Harry found himself licking his lips and gazing at the boy for longer than necessary.

“Dude you have got to stop looking at me like that.” Louis glanced over at Harry. Harry looked down at his lap a blush heating his face. He felt like an idiot. How on earth could he have thought that Louis wouldn't notice his starring.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He played with the string hanging off of his pant leg.

“It’s okay. I just keep having the urge to look back at you and I kinda need to pay attention to the road. Ya know.” Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder with his elbow and Harry took the chance to look at him. There was an eye crinkling smile on his face and Harry couldn’t help but smile back. Who wouldn’t Louis’ smile was contagious and Harry felt himself drawn to him like opposite ends of a magnet. Harry could feel himself right in this moment falling for the boy, not like he had with the last one, no this time was different. He had only spent a small portion of time with Louis than he had with him and already Harry felt a connection that he had never experienced. Not with Liam or his sister Gemma or any boy he had ever dated and somehow it scared him and excited him at the same time. This was new and different, and Harry’s stomach felt like it was being attacked by a swarm of bats. Harry breathed and tried to relax as Louis drove down his road.

Harry laid on his bed after Louis had dropped him off and said goodbye. He thought of ways that he could get closer to Louis without seeming annoying or clingy. He needed to build a friendship with the creature and then make his way up to a relationship. Noting about this was going to be easy, Harry had to do something he had never had to do, he had to be himself and that was something that scared Harry more than anything. The only person that really knew him was Liam and maybe Perrie and Alexis but other than that no one know who he really was. And he liked it that way. Then he never had to disappoint anyone or let them down. All he had to do was live up to his own expectations and now that he was thinking about it, he really had no clue if this was the best or the stupidest idea he had ever thought of.

“Harry get your lazy ass up,” a voice rang out. Harry grunted but made no effort to move. “C’mon you twat get up!” A heavy but soft object was slammed into Harry’s back.

“What the hell,” Harry exclaimed sitting up and turned to see a smiling Liam and a laughing Niall. Harry narrowed his eyes at the two boys and he noticed that their hand were linked together. “What do you want?”

Liam laughed at the expression on Harry’s face. Harry tended to get a little cranky if he was woken up before he felt like it. Liam had always found it funny even when Harry would throw things at his head.

“Oh quit your crankiness and lets go. We promised to help out with the haunted house for the fall festival. Perrie has been blowing up Zayn’s phone all morning and since you volunteered us to help we need to get going. Zayn and Louis are waiting downstairs.”

At the sound of Louis’ name Harry jumped up causing Niall to burst out into hysterical laughter and Liam rolled his eyes.

“And for God’s sake will you please put on some underwear!” Harry looked down and realized he wasn’t wearing any clothing at all. He blushed deep red and grabbed the blanket from his bed and ran to his closet.

Harry joined the rest of the boys down stairs after he was dressed. Liam and Niall stood next to each other leaning against the counter and Zayn was texting on his phone, and Louis was just standing there talking to Liam. Harry smiled at him enjoying the way his black skinny jeans hugged his body in every place that curved. His Rolling Stones t-shirt was raised a little bit as he leaned on the island, showing off enough skin for Harry to see the outline of his boxers. He had the grey beanie on his head again hiding his hair. Harry could faintly see the tattoo on his arm. He still couldn’t figure out what it was though.

“Took you fucking long enough! Perrie has been blowing up my phone!,” Zayn said finally noticing Harry’s presence. Harry shrugged.

“Sorry it takes a while to look this good.” Zayn snorted and shook his head.

“Whatever you say Styles.”

Harry looked at Louis this time and saw a small smile on his lips. Harry was usually only sarcastic with Liam but since he had decided to show Louis the real him he wasn’t letting anything hold him back. Not even his shyness.

“We’re taking your car,” Liam said grabbing Harry’s keys from the holder on the counter.

“Why my car?”

“Yours is the only one that can hold all of us. Besides you owe me from the party,” Liam tossed Harry the keys.

“I call shotgun,” Louis yelled as the boys headed out of the house. Harry smiled again and ran after him.

They all piled into Harry’s Range Rover and headed for the school. Perrie’s red VW bug was parked on the side of the school reserved for student parking. Harry pulled up and parked right next to it and the boys hopped out. Perrie was waiting at the side doors her hands filled with decorations and stuff. Louis was right next to Harry as they ran up to help.

“What the heck took you guys so long.” she asked.

“Harry needed to look pretty,” Zayn said with a smirk. Harry giggled and then caught himself realizing he kinda sounded like a girl. Great. “Here let me take that. Where’s Alexis?”

“She’s already inside I just came out to grab some stuff and wait on you guys.” She talked as she opened the door. Everyone followed in behind her and headed to the drama room. Alexis was already in there sorting through what appeared to be costumes. Harry walked up to her and hugged her.

“What’s crackin’ blondie,” he said.

She gave him a weird look, “Why are you being so cheeky?”

“What a guy can’t be cheeky with his friends?”

“No a guy can. You on the other hand are never like this when other people are around.” She jerked her head in Louis, Zayn and Niall’s direction. Harry smiled.

“It’s all part of the plan babe,” he told her. She pinched per bows together a look of mischief ran across her face and Harry looked at Louis. Her eyes widened.

“You’re doing this for sexy ass over there?”

“Yes. I figured maybe he might like the real me as opposed to the other me. And he does have a nice ass doesn't he?” She laughed at that and nodded her head causing her blond curls to flop in her face. She pushed them back as Perried began to address everyone.

“Okay lads so this is how it’s going to be, me and my fantabulous sister from another mister here are going to be directing this haunted house and you boys are going to be doing what we say.”

“Doesn’t Zayn already do that?” Niall said. Zayn shot him a look.

“Of course but you four on the other hand,” she paused. “Anyways I’m going to give each of you a task. We only have four weeks until the fall festival and I need this to be perfect. This is me legacy people.”

Everyone laughed at her dramatic antics and she glared at us. “Seriously. Now Zayn you and I will be in charge of designing how the house will work. Alexis has make up down she just has to get all the supplies. Niall and Liam, I am going to need you to find as many props that you can find. Louis and Harry, you are in charge of costumes and music of course. Harry I trust you will be able to find exactly what we need.” Harry nodded. Of course she would put him in charge of music. He smiled at her and she returned it. “Now we need a theme.”

“What about a haunted medical hospital?” Niall said. “We can get smocks and stuff and have patients and whatever.” Perrie smiled at him and nodded.

“I like it,” she said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Perrie disbursed us to go do our own thing. Liam and Niall locked themselves in the prop room. Harry figured it was more so they could make out than actually look for props.

“When did that happen?” Alexis said.

“The other night at the party. I found them kissing well actually they were doing a bit more than kissing in Zayn’s bathroom.” Louis laughed.

“Wait they were in my bathroom?” Zayn asked his brows raised and a look of horror was plastered to his face. “Great now I’m going to have to scrub it from top to bottom.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. That’s my job,” Perrie said kissing his cheek. “Besides it’s seen worse.” She winked at him and he blushed as a memory came to his mind.

“Please keep any mention of your sex life to your self cupcake,” Alexis chimed from the makeup box. “Ug there is no fucking make up worth using in this piece of shit closet!”

Harry smiled this was going to be a long process Harry thought.

 

Louis’s Pov

Harry and Louis sat down with Perrie’s laptop as Harry searched for music that could be used in the haunted house. They had been at this for hours and still had nothing, at this rate it would take them forever to finish this thing.

“Okay I’m calling it,” Perrie said after she glanced at the clock. “I think we can call it a day.”

Everyone let out exclaims of delight. It was bad enough having to be in this place for school but it sucked even more when you had to spend your entire sunday here as well. Louis stood up and stretched, he caught Harry looking at him again but didn’t make a move to show he was aware. Harry always seemed to be looking at Louis and Louis liked that. He liked Harry and he was wondering if the boy liked him too or just had a problem with staring at people. Louis we determined to find out. He was all he could think about after the party, Louis’s car had smelled of his cologne after he had dropped him off and Louis had been surrounded by it the entire way home. It had stayed with him even when Zayn had come to pick him up this morning. Sitting in Harry’s car was even worse because he could smell him everywhere and it was intoxicating and Louis loved it. He had begun to develop a crush on this green eyes cutie the moment they had bumped into each other and now it was escalating and Louis was determined to make something out of it. It had been a long time since he had feeling for someone.

The last one had been Eleanor, and although Louis had always been attracted to boys he had let himself believe he could have something more with her. Only it had never worked out the way he had wanted. Now he was positive that this was the boy he wanted to try and make it with. He had never actually been with a boy before despite the attraction with them. He had always backed out before things had gotten too serious or more than physical, but now was different. Now he wanted to get to know Harry he wanted to know everything about him. What made him tick what turned him on what his dreams were. He wanted to become more than just a friend to Harry.

“C’mon guys let’s go we have been here way too long,” Liam said wrapping an arm around Niall’s neck.

Louis was glad that they had finally let themselves out of the closet. Zayn hadn’t cared and neither had Louis the boys seemed happier now that they could interact with each other on a couple like level. Everyone piled up in the car again as Harry drove them back to his house. They hung out for a little but before Liam had said he better be getting home in time for dinner and Niall of course followed him. Soon it was just Harry and Louis in the kitchen drinking tea and and snacking on leftover chicken wings.

“So do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Harry asked walking over to the entertainment center in the middle of the living room.

“Sure, I don’t have to be home mom’s working late again and my sister’s are with my grandma tonight.”

“You have sisters?”

“Yeah four,” Louis answered.

“Damn, all I have is Gemma but she’s older than me so I don’t really hang out with her.”

“All of mine are younger.”

“Woah, that’s got to be a hand full.”

“You have no idea.”

Harry smiled and Louis wanted to make him do it again.

“So what do you want to watch? I’ve got tons of movies,” Harry said sliding open a door that revealed at least a hundred movies. Louis walked over and began scanning. He decided on a comedy, better to start with something light than a dramatic movie especially since he was going to use this to figure out if it was possible that Harry could like him. He picked Grown Ups because it was one he hadn’t seen in a while and handed it to Harry.

“Nice,” he said popping it into the DVD player. Louis sat down on the couch kicking his shoes off and get comfortable. Harry sat down next to him the remote in his hand and pressed the play button.

They had just gotten the the part where the cast were at the coaches funeral when Harry asked Louis if he wanted some popcorn. Louis nodded and watched as the boy got up and went into the kitchen. He waited until he heard the timer go off on the microwave to make his move. He placed his hand on the back of the couch and waited for Harry to come sit down next to him. Harry walked into the room a big bowl in his hands, steam was still coming up off of it and the smell drifted past Louis’s nose. Harry sat down his back brushing up against Louis’s arm, he set the bowl in his lap and criss crossed his legs getting comfortable. Louis waited a good fifteen minutes before scooting closed to Harry claiming that he couldn’t reach the popcorn. Harry only nodded. Every few minutes Louis would inch his arm lower onto the couch. He arm eventually lying on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stiffened for a minute and Louis almost froze. What if he was wrong? What if Harry didn’t like him that way. So many things ran through his mind at that moment but before he could retract his arm Harry relaxed and even settled a little into Louis’s side. Louis moved himself so that he was in a more comfortable position Harry’s head resting against his shoulder, legs spread out on the couch beside him. Louis with his arm draped over Harry, his own legs propped up on the table. The last thing Louis remembered was all the dads peeing in the pool.

“Ehum,” someone’s voice cleared and Louis was woken out of his sleep. Harry mumbled something on his side and Louis realized Harry’s arms were tightened around his waist. Harry blinked sleepily and Louis couldn’t help but think of how adorable he was. Harry’s eyes opened fully and he saw who was standing in front of them.

“Oh, mum!” he said.

”Hello Harry.” the woman said giving her son a smile. She looked from Harry to Louis. “Harry pumpkin who is this?” Louis smiled a little at the term of endearment.

“Oh uh this is Louis a friend from school,” he said. “Louis this is my mum Anne.”

Louis stuck out his hand and shook the woman’s. “It’s nice to meet you,” Louis said.

“You too Louis,” Anne said back with a smile.

“Well I better get going. It’s late and schools tomorrow.” Louis stood up. “Bye Harry.”

“Bye Lou.” Louis smiled at the nickname only his sisters called him.

“See ya tomorrow.”

“Ditto.”

And with that Louis left the house and all he could think was that he had just fallen asleep and woken up with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw Larry fluff :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis’s Pov

The next day at school Liam and Niall had gone back to sneaking glances and touches neither one of them quite ready to fully come out yet. Louis waited in the biology classroom next to Niall waiting for Harry and Liam to show up. Butterflies attacked Louis’s stomach as he waited. Eventually the boys walked in Liam was laughing and Louis could feel Niall stiffen. Harry was shaking his head and instantly the memory of waking up next to him flashed in Louis’s head. He smiled as Harry glanced his way the boy winked at him and Louis blushed.

“Okay class today we are going to be working in pairs,” the teachers voice called to the class. “You can work with the person you seated with or alone. Anyways you will be labeling the parts of the body. Since we are starting a new chapter I expect everyone to be using their books.” The teacher started to pass out a thick looking packet of paper. Niall sighed as it landed on the table in front of him.

“Do you want me to trade places with Liam?” Louis asked. Niall turned to him.

“If you want to,” he said slowly. Louis shook his head and ripped out a blank sheet of paper and quickly scribbled switch places with me and threw it aLiams head. Liam turned and looked at Louis with a what the fuck? expression. Louis pointed to the wadded up piece of paper at his feet. Liam picked it up and read it. He looked at Niall and smiled grabbing his stuff off the desk behind him. Louis did the same and walked over to Harry.

“Hey there Curly,” Louis said sitting beside him.

“Hey babe,” Harry said looking up into Louis’s eyes. Babe? Louis smiled at the name even if Harry didn’t feel the same, which Louis was certain he did, it felt nice to be called that.

“So how was the rest of your night?” Louis asked starting up a conversation.

“Irritating. Had to listen to my mum ask questions about you. And I couldn’t sleep. You make a better pillow than you think.” Harry smiled at him.

“Why was your mum asking questions about me?”

“Random boy on her couch with her son. It kinda makes a mum worry. Especially if they are asleep wrapped around each other.”

“Oh, right.” Louis scratched the back of his neck. “You think I make a good pillow?”

Harry giggled. “The best.”

After that the boys focused on their work Harry kept brushing Louis’s had with some part of his body. Louis felt tingles at each touch. He was so itching to grab the boys hand and hold it. The bell rang and Niall and Liam joined the boys at their table.

“You ready for our next class?” Niall said. Louis nodded and left with the blond boy.

Louis drifted through the day waiting for his last class so he could sit next to Harry again. Finally it came and Louis hurried into the class only to find the seat reserved for Harry empty. Louis sat there oblivious to the lesson that was being taught. His mind was focused on the curly haired cutie that wasn’t next to him. The class ended and Louis ran to find Liam.

“Hey, where did Harry go?”

“He had to go home he got sick at lunch.”

“Is he okay?” Louis asked concerned.

“Yeah I think. Oh by the way practice is canceled. Coach had to leave campus early too.” Louis nodded at Liam.

Before Louis even knew it he was parked outside Harry’s house. Chicken soup was in a bag next to him with a package of gatorade and he was suddenly wondering if he was making a huge mistake. He decided to suck it up and go in. He grabbed the soup and walked up to the door. Harry’s Range Rover was parked in the driveway. He knocked once but no one answered. Figuring that Harry might be too sick to answer he turned the knob. It was unlocked, he pushed it open and walked on in.

“Harry!” he called. No answer. He set the soup down on the counter and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the only door that had a light on. He heard movement and decided to save Harry the pain of having to get up and get it and opened it. Inside was Harry wrapped in a big blanket, looking pale and sweaty.

“Lu-Louis?” he said his voice soft.

“Hey, Liam told me you were sick. I thought I’d come see how you were doing. How do you feel?” 

“Like shit.” Louis sat down next to him. “It’s sweet of you to check on me.”

“Do you want me to take care of you?”

“I don’t want to get you sick.” Harry said weakly.

“You aren’t the first sick kid I’ve been around. Besides I don’t mind taking care of you.”

“Thanks. My mom will be home later so you don’t have to take care of me for too long.”

Louis just shrugged and went to get the soup. “I hope you like chicken noodle,” he said as he laid next to Harry on the bed. Harry’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

“I love it.” He opened his mouth and let Louis feel him like a little kid.

Louis gave him some tylenol to help break the fever and plenty of gatorade. After two hours nothing seemed to be helping, if anything it seemed to be getting worse. Louis looked over to the shivering Harry and the only thing that he could think of was to get him into a lukewarm bath.

“Harry if we are going to get this fever broken you need to get in some lukewarm water,” Louis said pushing back his sweaty hair.

“Okay I will get in my mom’s she has power jets and I can use them to relax my muscles,” Harry went to stand up but ended up losing his balance. Louis caught him and steadied him.

“How about I carry you on my back in there.” Harry only nodded and let Louis carry him to his mothers room.

Louis set him on his mother’s bed and headed into the bathroom to start the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold.

“Harry do you think you can undress yourself or are you too weak?”

Harry tried to remove his shirt but couldn’t. Louis grabbed his arms and pulled him into the bathroom, he set him on the edge of the bathtub and pulled his shirt off. Next he removed his pants and turned around to let Harry take off his own boxers and get in the tub. Louis grabbed a washcloth and placed it over Harry’s lower waist so that Harry wouldn’t feel too self cautious. There was a cup on the counter and Louis used it to pour warm water on Harry. He let the jets massage Harrys aching body. Every few minutes Louis made him drink from the bottle of Gatorade until it was empty. He rubbed the sick boys legs when he would have a spasm. Finally after Harry had stopped shivering and could sit up on his own Louis handed him a towel to dry off with. Louis ran to Harry’s room and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt and headed back to the bathroom so Harry could get dressed. Harry put the clothes on and Louis waited for him in his room.

“Thanks,” Harry said curling up on the bed next to Louis. Louis covered him with a blanket and rubbed his back.

“No problem.”

Harry was almost asleep when his phone rang.

“Hello,” he said. “Oh hi mum.” A voice at the other end spoke. “How late?” Harry’s eyebrows pinched together. “No that’s fine and don’t call grandma, Louis is here. He’s been taking care of me.” He smiled at Louis as he listened. “I will ask him, yes mum. Love you too.” Harry hung up and turned again to Louis. “Do you think you can stay the night. She has to work late and won’t be home till way later tonight.”

“I can stay.” Louis said as he tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear.

They kept up the same routine as earlier until Louis realized it was getting late. “Harry you need to go to sleep.” Harry nodded and went to take his shirt off. Seeing the expression on Louis’s face he laughed.

“I can’t sleep in clothes, but I will keep my boxers on so don’t worry." Louis laughed.

“I will be down stairs if you need me,” Louis said turning.

“No you won’t. If this bed is big enough for me and Liam then it’s big enough for the both of us. Now get in.” Louis just stood there before he made his way back to the bed. He took off his jeans knowing there was no way he could sleep in them and his shirt. Might as well he thought as he turned off the light. He climbed in next to Harry and made sure there was a bit of distance between them.

“Louis?” Harry said in the dark.

“Yes, Curly?”

“Will you hold me?”

Louis froze before answering, his heart hammering in his chest.

“S-sure.”

Louis reached out and wrapped his arm around the smaller yet taller boy. He pulled him close and before he knew it for the second time in the last two days he fell asleep with Harry. This time though the beautiful boy was in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis pov

Louis looked at the sleeping boy next to him. Where he had been sweaty and pale from the fever he now wasn't. The fever had broke sometime last and for Louis was grateful but sad now his time playing nurse was up. Harry's mother had checked on him a few times during the night. Louis felt a little awkward being in bed with Harry when she did. It's not that he thought she might think something was going on. He just felt weird because he wanted there to be something going on.

In the past few days Louis had spent enough time with the boy to figure out that he was feeling the same connection that Louis was. He just hadn't acted on it. Louis had decided that if Harry hadn't tried anything by the haunted house then he would. He felt that Harry should make the first move, Harry seemed like he had been broken before and that was the last thing that Louis wanted to do. How anybody could break the beautiful boy lying next to him, he hadn't a clue. What he did know was that his feelings were getting stronger and stronger the more time he spent with him. Falling asleep holding him was probably one of the best feelings in the world. The only thing better would probably to kiss him. And with that Louis leaned down and let his lips lightly brush Harry's forehead. Harry stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Louis glanced at the clock, four forty-five. He still had about two hours of sleep, so he pulled the taller boy closer to his chest, feeling his warm skin pressed against his and fell back into a blissful sleep.

Louis woke to the sound of Harry's alarm blaring. Harry groaned and swatted at it to shut it off. He turned over and snuggled himself deeper into Louis' arms and chest.

"You have to get ready for school," Louis said.

"I don't wanna." Harry's lips brushed Louis' bare chest and he shivered.

"But you have to. You can't miss school."

Harry laid there for a second before groaning again and sitting up.

"Okay fine you win." He jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later Louis heard the shower. He rolled over in Harry's bed listening to Harry sing the lyrics to the song he had been playing that day on the piano.

A moment later Harry was walking out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Louis' breath hitched at the sight of him and it was all Louis could do not to slam him up against the wall and kiss the shit out of him.

"You can take a shower now there's still hot water." Harry said walking to his closet.

Louis nodded and headed for the bathroom. What he need right now wasn't a hot shower but a cold one. Louis didn't take forever in the shower. He wanted to get back to Harry.

He stepped out into Harry's room finding him digging through his book bag. He cleared his throat and Harry glanced up smiling at him.

"Hey, uh I set out a t-shirt for you and a extra pair of boxers I figured you could re wear your jeans." He pointed to a pile of folded clothes at the edge of of his bed. Louis picked up the clothes and walked back to the bathroom. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror staring at his messed up hair. He ran a comb through it and tried to fix it in a semi presentable way. He gave up when he realized there was no helping it. He looked down at the t shirt Harry had given him, it was black with The Ramones written on it. He smiled and put it to his nose, it smelled like Harry.

Harry's pov

Harry rode to school with Louis, he was worried that Harry might still be sick and didn't want him driving. Harry didn't mind though any excuse to stay with Louis for any amount of time was perfectly fine with him. He was surrounded by his smell in the car and it was all he could do not to hyperventilate. They pulled up to the school and joined the other boys.

The day passed by and Harry spent most of it day dreaming about Louis even when he was sitting right next to him. They were finally in the last class of the day and Louis was sitting as close to Harry as possible. They had already made plans to work on the music for the haunted house after football practice was over. Harry walked with Louis to the locker rooms before heading to the theater room to work on his music. He sat down at the piano and tried to write the lyrics out but everything he tried sounded wrong or stupid. Nothing was working and he was getting frustrated with it. Before he knew it he was playing the first chords to plain white t's Rhythm of Love.

My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"

I told her, "I love the view from up here

Warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

He sang as his fingers moved over the keys. He went to start the next verse when someone elses voice cut him off.

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

Louis' voice filled the room and circled around Harry. He smiled as the other boy came and sat down next to him.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Harry removed his fingers from the piano and he put his hand to Louis' face. Their eyes locked and Harry was trapped in a sea of blue grey depths. Slowly he leaned closer to the other boy inhaling the smell that was so Louis. Their lips were centimeters apart now. Just a few more seconds and they would be touching.

"Oi! BOYS! What are you still doing here students aren't supposed to be in a classroom without a teacher." The boys jumped apart and the tall burly man walked into the room. Harry blushed and was about to apologies when Louis spoke up.

"We were just leaving sir. And there was a teacher Coach Cowell was just here. I'm one of his players."

The man looked a little annoyed at Louis and Harry tried to stifle a giggle but almost choked instead.

"Is there something funny curly?" the teacher asked, his face turning a dark shade of red. Harry shook his head still trying not to laugh and the man got more and more annoyed. Harry had no idea why his was so tickled but he was.

"Oi, his name is Harry and like I said we were just leaving,." He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand pulling Harry with him. "Oh and only I get to call him curly." With that they ran to the parking lot listening to the man yelling after them.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked not able to keep the smile off his face as they sat safely in Louis' car.

"He called you curled. Only I get to do that," he said simply. Harry laughed as Louis' phone went off. He pulled it out before replying. He put the phone down and looked at Harry.

"Do you wanna come to my house and babysit my little sisters?" He asked. "My mom had to take another shift at the hospital so I am stuck watching the twins."

"Yeah sure I'd love to."

They pulled into Louis' driveway and Harry jumped out walking behind as Louis opened the door.

"Mum!" he yelled. His mother walked around the corner and stopped when she saw Harry.

"Boobear who's this?" Louis hit his face with his palm before answering her.

"Mum this is Harry Styles. My friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow American readers, if you're out there!

Chapter 8 

Harry pov

"So this is the boy you've been spending all your time with," Louis mom said. "Hi I'm Jay." She stuck her hand out for Harry to take. 

He did.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

She smiled at Harry before turning back to Louis. "Okay there is Mac and Cheese on the counter try not to burn the house down."

Louis smirked.

"It was one time," Louis groaned.

Harry watched as a blush spread its way across his cheeks. He couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked standing there.

"Still, the girls are in the living room. Make sure Phoebe actually eats and Lottie and Felicite will be home tomorrow. Harry it really was nice to meet you." She kissed Lou on the cheek and headed for the door.

"So what do we do now Boobear?" Harry asked. 

Louis glared at him before a smile appeared.

"Is it sad that I don't like it when she calls me that, but I like it when you do?" 

Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Well even if you didn't I'm still calling you it!" Harry said pinching Louis cheek.

"C'mon," he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the living room.

Two little girls were sitting on the couch playing with a toy tea set. They were giggling and talking. Louis snuck up behind the couch and screamed.

"Boo!"

The girls jumped until they realized who was behind them.

"Lou!" they yelped in union as they jumped into his arms.

"Hello my lovelies." He kissed their cheeks and they giggled. "Girls this is my friend Harry." 

The girls turned to Harry instantly pulling out of Louis' hands. 

"Hi I'm Phoebe," one said. 

Harry leaned down to look her in the eyes. 

"It's nice to meet you Phoebe." 

She blushed when he winked at her.

"And that makes me Daisy," her twin said. 

"Hi, Daisy. Well aren't you two just the cutest things ever."

"Tell us something we don't know?" Phoebe said looking at her twin. 

Louis giggled at them.

"So who's hungry?" He asked.

"Are you cooking?" Daisy said.

"Because if you are then we aren't!" Phoebe finished. "Besides we wanna play with Harry!" 

"Okay, fine twenty minutes and that's all then you go wash up for dinner." 

The girls nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to the couch. 

"Can we play with your hair? Lou never lets us play with his!" Daisy asked.

Harry nodded and moved lower onto the floor, "Go ahead! I expect to look absolutely fantastic." He let a posh tone take over his voice and the girls giggled as they immediately started to run their fingers through his hair. 

Harry leaned back liking the feeling of the girls playing with his hair. Although he wished it was the taller Tomlinson that was running their fingers through his hair. He could hear the girls giggle as one of them pulled the side of his hair up in a ponytail. Seconds later the other side came up and Harry had the feeling that he looked like school girl. 

"Here put this on now." Daisy put a long plastic pearl necklace on him, wrapping it around his neck twice so that part of it was practically choking him and the other was hanging loosely around his neck and chest. 

"Should we give him a boa?" Phoebe asked looking at Harry with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Daisy nodded. "I think that's a marvelous idea!" She ran over to a chest that Harry hadn't noticed before and opened it pulling out a bright pink feathered boa. She danced her way back to Harry before throwing it over his head.

"How do I look?" he asked pursing his lips and giving his best model face. 

"Oh just beautiful darling," Phoebe said in a posh way while fanning herself dramatically.

"Yes just perfect!" Daisy echoed.

"Okay girls’ times up," Louis said as he came down the stairs. "Oh my god! And who is this beautiful creature?" He looked at Harry with an amused expression.

"Shush," Harry said placing his hands on his hip. 

Louis laughed.

"Girls I'm gonna take Princess Harry here with me. You go get washed up." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the kitchen. He gathered the boxes of macaroni and was reading the back of it. "Do I boil the water first then add the noodles?" he asked. 

"Boil first then noodles. So what exactly happened when you almost burned the house down?" Harry asked while he eyed Louis who was placing a pot on the stove. "You might want to add oil and salt to that oh and you might want to actually turn on the stove."

Louis glared at him.

“C’mon out with it.” Harry tapped Louis on the nose.

"It wasn't that bad I just fell asleep while there was a pizza in the oven and left a towel on the stove while I was boiling water for tea. It may or may not have caught on actual fire."   
Louis said as he poured a little oil into the heating pot. 

"Oh that’s not bad you know minus the fire," Harry laughed. 

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Don't laugh. I was seriously scared to even go into the kitchen for like a month."

Harry couldn't help giggling and Louis punched his arm. 

"Love, you’re boiling," Harry said pointing to the pot as steam and bubbles started to bubble up. 

Louis reached out to turn down the heat, his arm grazed against the edge of the pot.

"Ow, shit! Ow," he exclaimed, hopping on one foot.

Harry rushed over to him. "Run some cool water over it and I will cook the macaroni." 

Louis hissed as the water touched his wrist, he walked back over to Harry as he blew on the welt. 

Harry poured the noodles into the water and stirred lightly.

Louis was still blowing on his arm when Harry took his hand gently. 

"Here let me see." 

Louis stood there watching as Harry examined it.

"It's not that bad, here," he leaned down and kissed it gently. "Better?" 

Louis nodded before glancing away.

Harry went back to stirring the noodles afraid to look back at Louis. He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed apart of Louis' body. The noodles were almost done cooking and Harry grabbed the strainer and drained them in the sink. He took off the boa before adding the cheese and placing the bowl on the table. He pulled out his hair letting it fall.

"And dinner is served," he said wiping his hands on a towel. He went to grab the plates Louis had already set out when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back and saw Louis standing there, a look on his face that Harry didn't quite understand. Louis' hand trailed down Harry's arm he stopped at his fingers. Harry's heart was beating so fast he felt like his chest would burst. Louis pulled him closer, his other hand resting on Harry's waist. Both were leaning in, lips just millimeters from each other. Finally Harry felt his lips against Louis', soft yet firm. The kiss was tender and sweet.

"Lou is dinner ready?" Phoebe said running into the room Daisy right behind her. 

Louis and Harry broke away from each other, Harry blushing profusely and Louis cleared his throat. 

"Yes babe it is," Louis said. They sat down and ate.

Before long Harry was cleaning up the table while Louis washed dishes. The girls were in the living room watching tv.

Harry wanted to kiss Louis again but was too scared the girls would walk in on them. He wasn’t sure how much they knew about Louis and his past relationships. Hell he wasn’t even sure they understood that Harry and Louis were gay.

Louis grabbed his hand as they walked to the living room lacing their fingers together, the girls were sprawled out on the floor.

"Who wants to watch a movie before bed?" Louis asked.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Daisy said already walking to the shelf of movies. 

Louis nodded and she pulled it out putting it in the DVD player. The girls cuddled up on the floor with their stuffed animals. Louis and Harry sat on the couch a blanket over them, so they could cuddle too without being seen. Louis hand was on Harry's thigh as he rubbed small circles with his thumb. Harry had his head on Louis shoulder. 

Before the movie was half way through Harry heard snores coming from the floor. He looked over and saw both girls curled around their stuffed animals passed out asleep. He smiled and leaned back snuggling up closer to Louis. 

Louis put his arm around Harry. He glanced down and met Harry's eyes, he obviously saw the wanting in them. He leaned down, slowly and pressed his lips to Harry.   
Greed took over Harry's body and he pulled Louis closer their chests smashing together. Louis hands were tangled in Harry’s curls and Harry's gripped Louis waist in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. 

Louis pushed Harry back onto the couch deepening the kiss even more. 

Harry sighed in content as Louis gently moved his hands from his hair to his thigh. Rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Louis' tongue trailed over Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry gladly gave it and he moaned when the taste of Louis entered his mouth fully filling his senses. They broke apart and Louis rested his head on Harry's chest. Harry's breathing was still heavy.

"I should probably go," Harry said once he could catch his breath.

"No, stay. Please." He gripped Harry's shirt tight in his fist. 

Harry sat up and kissed his forehead.

"Okay boo."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Louis pov

 

It had been three weeks since Louis had asked Harry to stay the night, they hadn't done any more than kiss, talk and cuddle. Neither wanted to rush into things. Harry had told him of the only boy he had ever been with, he never said his name and Louis figured that it brought back memories he didn't want to relive. Louis understood that. They had talked till they couldn't keep their eyes open. Harry had slept perfectly in Louis arms. It was different from the first time he had held him when he was sick. No, there was a mutual liking in this one, neither one afraid of doing the wrong thing, nor being too hands on.

Harry snuggled into the crook of Louis’ neck, his breath was warm. A slight snore escaped his mouth and Louis chuckled. There was something about the way he looked, Louis wasn’t sure if it had to do with the fact that he was lying next to him or the fact that he look so peaceful and so young. His curls covered most of his face and Louis brushed them back with his thumb. 

Harry had been through a lot and the more Louis watched him the more he felt like this was where he was supposed to be. Nothing about Harry seemed forced it was all natural and completely Harry.

**** 

Louis and Harry were now in their last class of the day, they had spent most of their time together. Working on the things for the haunted house, Perrie had almost ripped their heads off when they hadn't come up with anything. All though they had spent most of their searching attached to each other’s face. 

Louis was ecstatic when he had asked Harry to actually be his boyfriend. They were lying on the couch Harry’s head was on Louis chest and Louis was steadily threading his finger through the curls. He had glanced down and there was a slight smile on Harry’s lips like a cute little kitten. That’s when it happened the words just slipped out.

“Be my boyfriend.” Okay so it wasn’t much of a question but still it held the same effect.

Harry had practically jumped him right there. He’d hopped on him and kiss the living hell out of him. After that the past few weeks had been absolutely wonderful.

Louis held Harry's hand under the table in their English class. He didn't want to let go of him. Ever. The only people who knew where Liam and Niall but Louis was pretty sure Harry had told Perrie and Alexis but they never acted like they knew. He didn’t mind though, he wasn’t quite ready to share their relationship with anyone yet. They were still in their honeymoon faze and Louis was loving every second of it. 

"Hey I'm gonna come over after practice. Liam’s got us staying longer today," Louis said leaning down to kiss Harry. They were in the theater room and Harry was sitting on the piano stool with Louis wedged in between his legs, arms wrapped around his neck, leaning against him. 

"It's okay Perrie will give me a ride. Have fun at practice." Harry said. 

Louis bent down to kiss him again.

"I really do have to go," he said in between kisses.

Harry still wouldn't let him go. "I know you do."

Louis groaned and pushed Harry back a bit. "Seriously! I have to go." He smiled before fully pushing off and walking out the door. He popped his head back in and said, "But to tie you ever check your phone." And with that he headed to the locker rooms.

Harry's pov

As soon as Louis was out of the room Harry quickly fumbled for his phone. He clicked it on and saw he had a new picture message from Boobear <3\. Harry’s heart started to beat faster as possibilities passed through his mind. He clicked on the message and waited with his eyes closed. When he figured it was done loading he peaked at it. His heart did a little kick, it wasn't as bad as he thought. It was Louis shirtless showing off his abs and tummy. You could see his chest tattoo perfectly. He was biting his lip and his blue eyes sparkled with humor. His hair was all over the place just like Harry loved it. Harry giggled and shook his head. He had the best boyfriend ever.

Louis pov

Louis walked into the locker room and jammed his stuff in his locker by Niall's. He changed and waited for Liam to call everyone to order. He looked around and saw Zayn putting on his cleats. Louis walked over to him and sat down. 

"Have you seen Niall?" Zayn asked. 

Louis shook his head and then pointed his finger in the direction of the blonde little lad walking towards them.

"What's up?" he said as he stood in front of the boys. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his lips were swollen. Before they could answer him Liam called the team to take a knee.

"Okay our first game is in four weeks." 

Louis noticed Liam’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen too. Realization hit him like a sack of bricks. They had been in what seemed to be a major make out session. Louis chuckled but then suddenly wanted Harry to be next to him. He wished that Harry was into football too. That way they could spend more time with each other. But Louis liked that Harry was into theater and school. He found it to be hot and sexy on Harry. Especially when he would sing. Louis got goose bumps and he was instantly turned on. Not that he had told Harry that. But still Harry made nerdy hot and Louis loved it.

"So for the next few weeks practices are going to be tough," Liam's voice brought Louis back from his mind babble. The team stood up and headed out to the field. What Liam had said before was an understatement. Practice was brutal. By the time they made it to the locker rooms everyone was dragging. Sweat was pouring down their faces, everyone was covered in mud and grass. The smell of teenage boy and sweat was almost overpowering in the close quarters. Louis showered quickly thinking that the faster he did it the quicker he could get to Harry. 

He pulled up to Harry’s house and noticed a car in the driveway. It was an old beaten up red Iroc. Louis eyed it as he walked up the doorstep. His insides twisted a bit and he had the strange feeling something was off.

"You need to fucking leave and you need to do it now," Harry's voice yelled from in the house. Louis froze for a second before he opened the door to hear another male voice speak back.

"I said I was sorry. I missed you. I didn't realized how much till now." the other voice said.

"That's bullshit. I'm finally over you and I'm happy now. Why can't you see that.!"

"Harry love-" the other said but was cut off by Harry’s voice dripping with a venom Louis had never heard.

"Don't call me that."

Louis figured he could make his presence known now that he could hear the distress in Harry's voice. 

"James you need to leave." 

Before the other one, James, could answer Louis walked into the kitchen. Harry had his hands placed on the marble counters his face flushed and tears filled his eyes.

"Harry? Babe?" Louis questioned.

Harry’s eyes locked on Louis and relief filled his face. Louis turned to the other boy. His hair was dark and his green eyes held confusion. 

"Who are you?" he said. 

Louis raised his brow. 

"I'm Louis, the boyfriend. Now why the hell are you harassing him?"

"I'm not harassing him." James scoffed at Louis. 

Louis clenched his fist as the boy made his way over to where Harry was standing. Who the hell is this guy?

"Please. Just let me explain. Forget about this loser and come back to me." 

"No, you need to leave now. I don't want to come back to you, I don't want to talk and I sure as hell don't want you in my house. Now get the fuck out." 

James reached out and grabbed Harry's arm a bit forceful causing him to gasp in pain. Louis clenched his fist more as he walked over the thing that had his hands on the only person that meant everything to Louis. He put his hand on James's shoulder pulling him off of Harry.

"I do believe he said to leave," Louis growled menacingly. He was pissed. 

The guy tried to get out of Louis grip. Louis aimed a kick at his crotch making contact and he was suddenly very happy he had been in football for so long and had developed pretty strong muscles in his legs. James doubled over in pain and Louis began to drag him out of the house. 

"Now you need to take your busted balls, go get into your piece of shit car and go. Don't ever come back unless you want your face to match your car," Louis whispered in the guy’s ear before slamming the door. He turned and rushed back to Harry. He was sitting on the ground his head in his lap.

"Hazza babe are you okay?" Louis bent down next to him. 

He looked up tears streaming down his face before Louis could do anything Harry had thrown his arms around him and cried. 

Louis held him, rubbing small circles into his back. Harry hiccuped and pulled back once he was finished.

"Baby, was that who I think it was?" Louis asked a little scared of bringing on a new round of tears. 

Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, that was James my ex. I thought he had left for good when he went to London."

"Harry, when you told me about him did you leave stuff out?" 

Harry just sat there. 

"Because if there is more I need to know, so I can protect you." 

Harry nodded and sat up crossing his legs. His voice cracked some when he spoke. "James wasn't just the first guy I ever dated. He was my first everything. First time, first love, first break up. The only thing is he didn't break my heart he ripped it from my chest. You see I met James when we went to London a few years ago. I was just getting comfortable in my skin around boys. You know the same way straight boys are when they first start liking girls. I was going through a lot I was trying to decide if I should tell my parents, my mom had just met Robin and I wasn't dealing with that well. Liam and I weren't with each other because he was at camp and I felt so alone. That is until I met James. He was perfect. Sweet and nice and he understood what I was going through. He was older so he gave me advice. Soon we were spending all our time together and I developed a crush on him. I ended up acting on it. At first he said he didn't feel the same. I felt stupid because I had wasted my first kiss on a boy that didn't want me in the same way. I was a little devastated and embarrassed." 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand as he continued letting it all spill out.

"One day we were out visiting some of his family with his parents and when we were alone he kissed me. He said that he was surprised the first time because he didn't think I had it in me. We ended up dating throughout that summer. I thought it was over when we left. You know summer fling no big deal. Then after school started I see him in the halls. At first I didn't think it was really him. I mean how could it he was supposed to be back in London. But it was him. I was so excited and we spent all our time together. We had been going out for a few months and we were ready to take our relationship to the next level. I had never been with a guy before but he had and he made it as perfect as anyone could have imagined. We were happy but apparently he wasn't. One day I decided to surprise him at home. Only when I went into his room he wasn't alone. Another boy who we went to school with was in bed with him. I stood there like an idiot watching the man that I loved going down on some other person that wasn't me. I ended up running out of the house crying and freaking out. Liam ended up having to come searching for me because I passed out at the park from crying so much. When I went to ask James why he did it his excuse was that I didn't satisfy him that he needed a man not a boy. I then decided that I would never let anyone get to me like him. And now here he is wanting me back and I don't want to go back I'm happy right here. Why can't he just leave me alone and go fuck up someone else’s life?”

Louis sat there in a bit of shock before he spoke.

"I should have kicked him harder." 

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Louis neck. "Yeah you should have."

"You know what lets go do something fun. Get your mind off of all this drama. I think I have the perfect thing. Do you trust me?" Louis asked. 

Harry raised his brow but nodded. He took the hand that Louis offered him.

"I trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry's pov

Harry was still shaken up. He didn't know what to do when he had opened the door and saw James standing there. Seeing his beautiful face had brought back all of those memories and all of the heartache that came with them. He felt broken again and he didn't know how to stop it. All he could think was where was Louis? Why wasn't he there by now? And then just like a superhero he showed up saving Harry from James and the memories.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked. They were in Louis' car and Harry had no idea where they were heading. 

"Just hold on we're almost there," he chuckled. 

Harry shook his head and tapped his hand. He tried to relax but with James coming back and Louis being so close he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Which was probably exactly what he needed. No, what he really needed was to get a grip. He could make it through this, he’d done it once he could damn sure do it again. Besides he had everything he needed right there in the car with him. 

"Okay, we are here," Louis said. 

Harry looked up and saw that they were in front of Wade's Karaoke Bar and Grill. He wasn't sure if he was happy or nervous about it. 

"Karaoke?" he asked. 

"Yep." Louis opened the door and hopped out.

Harry followed behind him holding the tips of his fingers. 

It wasn't packed but, a decent amount of people were there. A girl was standing on the stage singing some P!nk song. She wasn't that bad and people were gathered in front of her dancing a little to the music. There was a bar in the back and Louis was dragging him in that direction. 

"Stan, mate!" he yelled over the music to a man standing behind the counter. 

He looked up and smiled at Louis.

"Tomo!" he said shaking Louis hand and pulling him in for a hug. "Long time no see."

"Sorry been a bit busy," Louis answered. 

Harry stood next to him a little nervously.

"Ah, I know the feeling." He looked at Harry obviously realizing he was there. "And who is this." He looked at Louis then back to Harry. 

"This is Harry, my boyfriend," Louis answered. 

Harry heart did a jump in his chest. It was the first time he had called Harry his boyfriend outside of the two of them.

"Congrats," Stan said. "Nice to meet you Harry. And have a drink on the house!" He handed them both two bottles of beer. They said their thanks and turned to find a table.

"So, who was that?" Harry asked.

"That was my best friend in Doncaster. He moved here when he dropped out." Louis said. 

Harry nodded. He liked getting to see people from Louis past. It made him seem more real, not like this was some fantasy that Harry had conjured up.  
They sat there and watched people get up and sing, some were good but most weren't. But they didn't let that stop them. Harry watched as Louis would sing quietly to the songs he knew. Every once in a while he would glance over and make a funny face causing Harry to erupt in a fit of giggles. They been there about an hour when Stan jumped up on the stage. 

"Okay we have a very special guest. The winner of not one, not two but three Karaoke Showdowns, Louis 'the Tomo' Tomlinson!" Everyone clapped and cheered. 

Harry looked at Louis whose hand was covering his face.

"C'mon you bloody bastard." 

Louis was shaking his head as he stood up. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead before walking up on the stage. 

"I'm going to kill you," he said slapping Stan on the back. 

"Ah you'll get over it." And he jumped off the stage. 

Louis shook his head again before pressing a button on the touch screen tablet. The TV that was behind him had words plaster to the screen as music started to play. Harry's stomach twisted with excitement as Louis began to sing.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

He had walked down the stairs and over to where Harry was sitting. He stopped and put his hand on his face before running his fingers in his hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled. Harry held back a moan as Louis pressed up against him. His voice filling the room. His scent was almost overpowering. 

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

He leaned down and kissed Harry as the guitar solo played. Their lips molding together as the intensity of the song grew. Louis' fingers were tangled up in Harry's hair, microphone and all. Harry   
gripped Louis' sides as people yelled and whooped. Louis pulled away and brought the microphone back to his kiss swollen lips. 

_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

His eyes had been locked with Harry, he finally turned and went back on stage as the ending of the song neared. Harry's heart beat fast and his face was hot from excitement and the erotic images that were floating in his mind. 

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

The song ended and Louis stood there breathless as everyone around him clapped and cheered loudly. Harry was standing and smiling so much his face felt like it was on the verge of splitting. Louis made his way back to their table. Harry couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Louis hand as Stan got back up on stage. He pulled him out the back door that was beside the bar.  
Harry pulled him close and slammed their lips together again, running his fingers through his tousled hair. Louis moaned.

"So did I distract you?" Louis asked when Harry let him out to breathe.

"Most defiantly," Harry said sighing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there is a bit sexual content in this chapter so if you ain't about that life then you can skip this chapter!! :)

Chapter 11

Louis pov

It had been another two weeks and James hadn't contacted Harry again. Louis didn't know what he would do if he did show his face again. He would probably do more than kick him in the nuts. 

The way Harry had broken down and was so broken, nearly destroyed Louis. Anger and disgust filled Louis at the mere thought of that man. 

The last two months had been amazing with Harry. 

The weekend of the haunted house had finally arrived and Perrie had been running around all day like a chicken with her head cut off. Every time something went wrong she would either flip out or   
burst into tears. Either way Louis tried to stay far away from her unless it was necessary. 

Harry had been following her around doing his best to help fix everything before she could see. It never seemed to work in his favor. Louis had a hard time not staring at the boy while he worked. He looked too freaking cute when his hair flopped in his face. Louis was supposed to be holding the ladder for Zayn. He ended up yelling at Louis twice before Louis snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Oi, Louis I kinda enjoy being alive so if you don't mind could you not eye stalk Harry while my life is in your hands!" Zayn smirked. "I'd appreciate it."

"Sorry mate," Louis said tearing his eyes away from the curly haired boy.

Zayn shook his head as he climbed higher up on the ladder. He hung the plastic curtain up creating the walls of the house. Perrie had wanted a maze like feel. Louis and Zayn had been banned to the black box to set it up. 

Louis kept glancing at his phone checking the time, now it was ten minutes till four. Four hours till the fall festival started. Kids who had volunteered would be showing up soon in time to get costumes and do a few run through. Everything was almost done now. Zayn had the lights and Harry had picked out some wickedly creepy music, Alexis had bought some more make up. She had practiced on Louis claiming that she just wanted a reason to put her hands on him. When she was done Louis looked scary. He didn't take it off until Harry refused to even touch him while he was wearing it. Three days later there were still remains of it under his eyes.

Before he knew it students were showing up to get in their costumes and make up. Harry and he ran around giving help to those who needed it since they weren't dressing up. Instead they were making sure everything went well while people were going through. Clad in all black so they could blend in with the tarp and curtains. 

After a while all the students were standing around in smocks and hospital gowns that were covered in splotches of blood. Some girls were standing around in doll like dresses with painted on smiles. It creeped Louis out, they reminded him of the porcelain dolls Lottie used to have in her room when she was little. They gave Louis nightmares, but Perrie had wanted a doll room saying that most hospitals had places for kids to play. Louis wasn't going to argue with her. 

He spotted Niall standing next to a kid in a stray jacket who looked a little perplexed. Liam and he were both in the haunted house. Niall had begged Liam to do it with him. Louis looked at all the characters in the room, most of the "patients" had teased and jacked up hair. One girl rooked like Harry before he fixed his hair. Dark make up was smeared under their eyes giving their faces a hollowed out look. Everyone looked creepy in the dim lighting. 

In the part next to where they were standing Louis could see a strobe lights flashing lights. He felt bad for the kids stuck in there, their heads and eyes were going to kill them later tonight. The rooms were amazing Perrie had an eye for detail and Louis was happy he had helped out. 

She called everyone to gather around her, "Okay, people we are going to do a run through so we know what to expect later. I want everyone to do exactly as you will tonight. And places!" Everyone dispersed and went to stand were they were told. "Harry, Lou you two come with me. I want you to be the one to walk through first." 

Harry looked at Louis, a little fear in his eyes. 

Louis smiled reassuringly at him. 

Perrie turned and asked if everyone was ready. 

Everyone responded with a yes.

"Perfect, hey babe get the lights!" Perrie’s yelled to Zayn in the light box. 

"On it," he called down. 

The lights went off and the room was thrown into complete darkness. Perrie had managed to turn the music on and Louis shivered. It was eerie to the max. Even though he had heard the song Harry chose a million times it still gave him goose bumps. Harry grabbed Louis hand and arm as they made their way down the maze. A girl’s high pitched scream filled Louis' ears and Harry's grip became tighter. The flashing lights blinded him a bit but he managed to not trip. Harry stayed attached to Louis hip the entire time. By the time they made it to the doll room Louis could hear the girls sing Mary had a little lamb. The joined voices were nightmare worthy. If Louis never had to hear that sound again it would be too soon. When they had finally made it out Harry was almost completely wrapped around Louis.

Perrie met them at the exit, her face was bright with excitement. "So how was it?"

"Perfect," Louis said.

"Yeah absolutely terrifying," Harry agreed. 

She squealed and did a happy dance.

"I can't believe we created that," Louis whispered to Harry.

He just smiled at him and said.

"I know."

The festival started and kids in costumes were all over the place. People were coming in and out of the haunted house. Screams were heard and people were fully impressed with it. After a while of   
hearing screams Louis and Harry had, had enough. They snuck off to the dressing rooms to escape the noise. 

"So, Perrie should be happy. Looks like everyone is loving the house," Louis said shutting the door.

Harry didn't say anything he just looked at the wall. His face twisted in thought.

"You okay babe?"

Harry turned to Louis. "You know half the time I just want to cuddle up with you and watch cute movies and look in your eyes and kiss you sweetly and fall asleep in your arms. Because that’s were I feel safest." He paused. "But then there's the other half of the time that I really just want to rip your clothes of and pin you up against the wall with your arms up and full on ravage you. Then throw you on the bed and we just fuck the shit out of each other." His hands flew to his mouth. 

Louis stood there his expression blank.

"Then do it," he whispered.

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered.

"Then do it! We are dating. Sh-," his words were cut off as Harry's body slammed into his.

His mouth was warm and eager and Louis' back was against the wall in seconds. The breath knocked out of him. Harry’s lips molded themselves to Louis. He bit down on Harrys bottom lip as the taller boy pulled his hair. Louis finger dug into Harrys sides. It earned him a growl from Harry and he pushed harder against Louis' body. Harry’s mouth went from Louis lips to his neck where he sucked and bit creating a love bite. Louis could feel the heat rising in his body as Harry’s hands explored him. He gasped when Harry's hand grazed the growing bulge in his pants. 

"Harry," he whispered unable to talk loudly. "We need to go somewhere else." 

Harry pulled away not bothering to speak as he gripped Louis' hand and practically ran out the door. They snuck out the dressing rooms and out the entrance that lead to the classroom.   
"Where are you guys going?" Alexis asked as she walked out of the teacher’s office. Her eyes trailed over the boys messed up clothing, kiss swollen lips, sex hair and Louis love bite before smiling. "Never mind you keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. But Harry please tell me if it ends in a happy ending," she winked. 

Harry shook his head at her and pulled Louis in the direction of the parking lot. 

The drive to Louis' house was full of pent up energy. It was all they could do to keep their hands off each other. Thankfully they didn't have to wait that long. Harry pulled up in Louis drive way, he opened the door and Louis jumped out and onto him rapping his legs around his waist. Harry managed to get the door open and up the stairs without falling. Harry kicked Louis door open and threw him down on the bed. He bounced once before Harry's body was on top of him. 

Louis moaned as Harry trailed kissed over his jaw and neck. The friction of their body’s was too much for Louis to handle. 

"Too much clothes," he whispered. 

Harry nodded and reached up to pull off his shirt. 

Louis looked at the boys toned stomach. He had a six pack and Louis wanted to suddenly lick them. And he did just that. Before Harry had the chance to do anything else Louis' mouth was attached to his stomach. He tasted every part of him that he could. He thought he saw an extra pair of what he thought were nipples and he made a note to ask Harry. 

Harry pulled his face up to his again slamming their lips together once more. Harry removed Louis shirt and started to kiss his shoulder. He brought his lips back to Louis' as his hands reached for Lou's pants. Harry had them unzipped and off in seconds. He kissed Louis inner thigh and caused Louis to tense up. Harry removed his own pants as he continued to kiss. Harry pulled himself up Louis body as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. A moan escaped both of their mouths at the friction. Harry crawled back down until his mouth was at Louis belly button. 

He reached up and wrapped his hands around Louis length, stroking it gently. Louis grasped the sheets and tried not to buck into Harry's face. Before long he felt Harry wrap his mouth around him. His lips were warm and wet. He slowly began to move his head, taking in as much of Louis as possible. What he couldn't reach he used his hands. 

"Harry," Louis whispered as he felt himself about to cum. Harry pulled away and sat back up kissing Louis lips. "I need you in me now." 

Harry nodded as Louis handed him a bottle. He spread some of the lube on his finger. "You ready?" He asked.

Louis nodded and gasped as Harry’s finger entered him. Harry felt around before adding another finger. Before long Louis was grinding on Harry’s fingers himself. Harry not having too much. Louis almost jumped when Harry's finger grazed his prostate,

"There, right there." 

"Okay," Harry whispered. "I love you by the way." 

Louis heart jumped at those words but he didn't get the chance to respond because Harry had just entered his hardened member into him. He slowly fixed himself on Harry’s. It hurt but in a good way. Once satisfied Harry slowly began moving his hips in tempo. 

Louis grabbed the sheets at Harry screwed him into the bed. One hand held him propped up while the other was on his dick and he moved his hand in time with Harry’s thrusts.

Harry’s hands were in his hair pulling gently. 

Louis breath was fast and sweat draped down his face and body. 

He practically yelled out when Harry slammed into his prostate over and over again. "Harry I'm almost there," he whispered.

"Me too." 

With one last thrust Louis came all over himself and Harry. He could feel when Harry had released inside of him. He let Harry ride out his orgasm before they both collapsed onto the bed.

"I do too," Louis said.

"Huh?" 

"I love you too."

Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer to him. 

"Good." 

And with that they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know next to nothing on "Football" so if this next part doesn't make sense i apologize now :)

Chapter 12 

Harry pov

Harry laid there in complete bliss. Louis was still asleep curled up against Harry’s side. The plains of his face were smooth and his lips were parted slightly and plump. Kissable, Harry, thought. Totally and completely kissable. They tasted like cherry Chap Stick.

Harry took a moment to look around the room. Posters hung on the wall of some football team that Harry didn't know. A pile of dirty clothes were on the floor next to his dresser. Two pictures were on it and Harry got up as quietly as possible so not to wake Louis. He walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures. One was of a young Louis and his mom Jay. They were at a park in Doncaster. His face was flushed and his hair was in his eyes, his tooth was missing. Harry thought of how adorable he looked. The other was of him and all the girls. A family picture. Harry smiled as he looked at the family. 

There were cds piled up on the desk in the corner of the room next to his laptop. His school books were all over the place. 

"What are you doing love?" Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Kissing his neck.

"Just looking at your stuff. You're a slob you know that?" 

Louis laughed and nodded.

"Hey everything has a place. It's a system." 

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Boo."

Louis kissed Harry's bare back. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Anything." Harry sighed.

****

The following week went by blissfully. They spent as much time together as possible. Louis had back to back practices every day as the team geared up for the first game of the season.

Harry worked on music for the play. Perrie had been upset that he and Louis had disappeared from the haunted house but Harry promised to make it up to her.

Louis had been staying most nights with Harry, and when they weren't together they usually fell asleep on the phone together. Harry was sure his mum had figured it out, but she said nothing. After all Harry was an adult and they weren't doing anything wrong. Most nights.

Finally Friday had arrived and the big game was here. Harry sat with Jay and the girls. The twins wore pink jerseys with the number seventeen written on the back under Tomlinson. Lottie and Fizzy were talking to some friends from school. 

The stands were packed and the fans were pumped up awaiting the start of the game. The evening air had begun to cool as the sun set. Cheers floated through the bleachers as the team ran out on the field. 

Harry spotted Louis standing next to Niall. Liam was talking to the team a few feet away. Zayn was on the other side of Louis, laughing at something Niall had said. 

Harry watched as Louis turned and scanned the crowd, he spotted Harry and smiled. He pressed two fingers to his lips and then his heart. That was their sign for I love you, they stole it the other night when they were watching The Hot Chick. Harry did the same before Liam called Louis over.

Both teams broke off from their huddles and prepared to wait for the game to start. A burly looking boy from the other team and Liam walked to the center of the field when the ref waved them over. They each took a side. Both teams filed out behind them.

Harry figured that the game was about to start as the ref stuck a whistle in his mouth and the ball in his hand.

Liam had a determined look on his face, his hands were clenched into fists. 

The ref threw the ball up in the air and before anyone could react Liam stuck his leg out kicking the ball directly behind him. 

Harry winced as Liam landed on his back. In a matter of seconds though Liam was back up and running to the opposite end of the field. 

Harry watched as Louis and Niall passed the ball back and forth to each other as they made their way down the field. The burly guy from before pushed at Louis with his side trying to steal the ball. They fought over dominance, neither one gaining on the other. 

A few times Harry thought Louis was gonna lose the ball but it never happened. He managed to shake the other guy off for a moment. They were a good ten feet from the goal and Louis took his shot. 

The crowd was quiet. 

Harry held his breath as he watched, never blinking, too afraid he would miss something. 

The players on the field froze in place. The ball soared in the air, the goalie looked up and watched as it sped its way to him. 

He jumped as the ball neared.

Harry grasped at Jay's arm. She held on tight to him as the ball started to lose momentum and fell. The crowd erupted into applauds and screaming. Harry wasn't sure if it was for our team or the other. He saw Liam rush to Louis who was kneeling on the ground his fists thrown in the air. The rest of the team including Niall and Zayn, ran forward to swarm Louis. 

Harry yelled when he realized the ball had made contact with the net. Louis had made the first goal. Harry was ecstatic it was all he could do not to stomp the field and kiss him.  
The game was touch and go as the other team started to score. By the end of it they were tied and Harry was on the edge of his seat. Zayn was in a battle with a short, but quick boy. He finally got the ball and kicked it to Louis. Harry tried to look away as Louis kicked the ball to Liam, unable to get a clear shot. Liam kicked and the crowd gasped as it veered too far to the left from the goal. Harry's heart sunk as he watched the ball. Before he could even blink though Niall was right there. He used his head and knocked the ball back on track into the goal. He fell and Liam was on him in an instant. The crowed was insane and Harry's ears we defended by the noise. 

He saw Zayn and Louis circle their arms around Niall and Liam, probably so Liam could give Niall a congratulatory kiss. Harry was a little sad because he wanted to do the same for Louis. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he would have time to show him his gratitude later. 

Harry made his way down the bleachers to where the team was standing. He walked up behind Louis and grabbed his waist. Louis jumped and turned around a look of shock on his face. 

"Harry!" he shouted. 

Harry smiled as he wrapped him in a hug. 

"You were amazing out there," he whispered. 

Louis pulled back and winked at him.

"Thanks Love." Louis pulled away from him and Harry’s heart sunk just a bit. It felt better when Louis liked their fingers together and squeezed. 

"Hey victory party at my house!" Zayn yelled to the crowd around them.

Harry road back to Louis' house with him and his family. He sat on Louis' bed as Louis went to take a shower. He walked out of the bathroom dripping wet and steam was still coming off his body. A towel was wrapped low on his waist and Harry could see the top part of his perfectly toned ass. Harry licked his lips as wanting filled his entire body.

"See something you want Styles," Louis said looking over his shoulder as he rummaged through his closet. Droplets of water fell down his back from his still wet hair. Harry wanted to lick it off but refrained from doing so. They'd never make it to Zayn's if he did. 

"Actually as a matter of fact I do." Harry stood and walked over to the closet.

Louis turned a sly grin on his face and Harry's heart picked up pace. He moved his head lower to Louis' face. Their lips just centimeters apart. "That's my Ramones shirt. I kinda want it back." His lips slightly brushed Louis as he spoke. 

Louis closed the little distance between them.

"Fucker." Louis captured Harry's lips. He pulled back slightly biting Harry's lip as he did. 

Harry let out a moan before he pushed Louis up against the wall. He could feel Louis through the towel and his own jeans.

"If you actually want to go to Zayn's then I need to get dressed." Louis pushed Harry back as he stepped around him.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. The whole team was there and so was half of the graduating class. Harry and Louis walked in and were engulfed by the swarm of bodies inside. The music was blaring and people were congratulating Louis on everything. They didn't see the other boys anywhere, so they made their way to the kitchen. Louis held on to the tops of Harry's fingers. 

The other three were in the kitchen, Niall sat on the island with Liam in between his legs and Zayn was leaning against the counter a red drink in his hand. 

"Oi Lou, Harry you wanna beer?" Zayn asked. He held up two cups for them to see. 

"Hell yeah." Louis took the cups and handed one to Harry. 

"Okay, Liam stop making kissy faces with your boyfriend and play some beer pong with me." Zayn walked over to the kitchen table where a bunch of red cups were already set up for play. 

Liam unwrapped himself from Niall's legs and joined him. 

"I call winner!" Louis shouted. 

After a few minutes Liam and Zayn were locked in a heated battle, while Louis gave commentary. Harry looked around him when he noticed Niall was no longer in the kitchen with them. When Harry turned back to the boys he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A figure, it was familiar to him. The broad shoulders the dark hair. He couldn't quite figure it out. He was leaning against the wall his back to Harry. Someone smaller was in front of him and Harry could just barely see blond over the taller boy’s shoulders.   
Harry decided to go check it out. He approached the pair when a familiar Irish accent filled his ears.

"Seriously, I have a boyfriend you need to back up." There was a little distress in his voice.

"So, I don't see him here." 

Harry froze as the deep voice rang out. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. How the hell could he be here? He shouldn't be here. Harry's mouth felt dry and his heart raced. He needed to do something, he needed to help Niall. 

James pined Niall to the wall behind them as he leaned down and kissed his mouth roughly. Niall let out a whimper and he tried to shove the bigger boy off of him. He slapped at him feebly with no result. Harry ran up and tried to pry James off of Niall but the other boy shook him off and kept kissing the boy.

"What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend," Liam's voice rang out and over the music.

James turned a cold smile on his face. He looked at Liam and chuckled.

"Little Liam? Well not so little any more. This is your toy?" James said, his brow raised in amusement.

"Yeah, he's mine now what the fuck are you doing here James?" 

"Trying to get in his pants. Isn't it obvious? He does have some beautiful eyes doesn't he? And those lips-" he didn't have a chance to finish because Liam's fist had just collided with his face.

James was knocked into the wall and Liam went to help Niall up. Before he even reached for Niall's hand James had grabbed Liam's shoulder and pulled him back. Liam gasped in pain and fell to the ground. James climbed on top of him and pelted his face. 

Harry screamed and tried again to pull him off. He grunted as James’ elbow connected with his eye. 

Everyone around them stared as Harry fell back hitting his head on the side table. Liam was still fighting back, he protected his face the way they taught him in boxing lessons. He was a little off considering how much alcohol was in his system. 

"What the fuck," came a voice that Harry was extremely happy to hear.

Louis was standing by him leaning down to help Harry up. 

"James." Was all Harry could get out. 

Louis nodded and ran over to the boys fighting on the ground. 

"I thought I told you to leave?" Louis said pulling the tall boy off of Liam. 

He had him by the shirt as he pulled him to the living room door. 

Harry followed scared that Louis might get hurt.

Louis threw the boy on the ground. James' face was bloody from where Liam had punched him. He managed to hit Louis once, but only once before Louis kicked his face.   
Harry was suddenly happy that Louis was an excellent football player. Blood spewed from James' lip and he coughed.

"Is that the best you got? Don't forget he loved me first. I had all of him first." James smiled a bloody smile and Louis grabbed him up by his shirt.

"Yeah but guess what. He doesn't want you he wants me." Louis growled before he pulled his arm back and punched James square in the nose. Harry heard a sick crunch as the bone snapped.

"Louis," Harry yelled, as Louis fist kept making contact with the almost unconscious James. 

Louis snapped out of it when Harry laid his hand on his shoulder gripping it. 

"C'mon he's had enough lets go home." 

With that Harry took an out of his right mind Louis back to his house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Louis pov

Harry pulled Louis into the bathroom pushing him down on the edge of the bathtub. Louis' knuckles were busted open pretty bad from hitting that bastard in the face. Louis felt joy when he heard the bone brake in James' nose. At least his pretty face would permanently be jacked up.

He had almost lost his mind when he walked in the living room and saw Harry lying on the floor and Liam locked in a fist fight. He practically did lose it when he had started punching his face. He couldn't hear or see anything until Harry had touched him. Bringing him back from the edge.

Louis hissed as Harry ran cold water on his busted knuckles. Harry leaned in front of him as he whipped it with an alcohol drenched cloth. He blew on it to help stop the stinging. Louis watched as Harry spread some triple antibiotic cream on his finger, and wrapped a bandage around them.

"That was stupid of you. Hot, but still stupid." Harry bent down and kissed his fingers. He turned and stood to clean up the medicine. "And yet I still want you to kick his ass again."

"You thought it was hot?" Louis asked, biting his lip.

"Incredibly." Harry bent down and kissed Louis hard on the mouth. "I'm still turned on."

Louis stood up and wrapped Harry's legs around his waist before opening the bathroom door and throwing Harry on the bed.

“I think I can handle that.”

****

Niall's pov

Zayn had cleared out the house after Louis had beat the shit out of that James guy. Liam was lying on the couch his head in Niall's lap. His face was still bloody and his lip was slightly swollen. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. His shirt was ripped and Niall could faintly see the outline of his chest.

"He should probably take a shower." Zayn’s voice came from behind Niall.

"Yeah, probably." Niall nudged Liam a bit. "Babe, you need to take a shower. Get all of this blood off of you."

Liam nodded and tried to sit up. He wobbled a bit when he stood, his balance not yet returning. He probably had some sort of concussion.

"I've gotcha." Niall grabbed him.

"Take him to the guest room. Use that bathroom, it's a walk in shower, no tub." Zayn said as he picked up trash from the floor. Niall nodded and headed up to the guest room. It was one of the few rooms he had never been in.

He set Liam on the toilet so he could start the shower. He made Liam lift up his arms so he could remove his shirt. Liam winced at the movement. Niall made him stand as he undid his pants.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen him in his boxers before and besides they were dating, and it wasn't like Niall hadn't seen his dick before. Like he said they are dating. Blowjobs and hand jobs were sort of a package deal.

Niall managed to get him in the shower but when he went to pull away Liam grabbed his shirt.

"No, take it with me." Was all he said.

There was a wanting in Liam's eyes and Niall couldn't say no. Not that he wanted to. He pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing in. He pushed Liam under the water. It ran red down his naked body as it washed away the remains of the fight.

Niall stepped closer to Liam. He put his hand to his cheek, helping the water clean. He ran his fingers through Liam's hair. Liam wrapped his arm around Niall's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Niall sighed when their chests touched and he could feel Liam's breath on his neck.

"I'm sorry," Liam whispered against Niall's neck.

"What for?" Niall pulled back to look Liam in the face.

"I didn't protect you. Not the way Louis did."

Tears pricked Niall's eyes and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. How could Liam feel he didn't protect him? Niall shook his head.

"You protected me. The marks on your face proves that you protected me. Besides right now all I want is the taste of your lips on mine."

Niall reached up and pulled Liam's face to his own. They crashed together and the water poured over their intertwined bodies. Niall groaned as Liam bit his lip and dug his fingers into his lower back. Liam gasped as Niall pulled on his hair slightly, he lifted his head back so Niall could attack his neck.

Niall reached behind Liam to shut off the water. Right now he need Liam, all of Liam not just his lips. He started to step back with Liam still with his arms around his waist. They hadn't broken their kiss as they stumbled back into the bed room. Niall fell back onto the bed with Liam pressed on top of him.

His heart picked up pace as Liam's hands roamed his naked body, he wrapped his legs around Liam's waist.

"I love you," Niall whispered in Liam's ear.

"I love you," Liam said pulling back, looking Niall dead in the eyes. His brown orbs held a seriousness Niall had never seen before. His heart stopped for just a second before it picked back up and he slammed his lips into Liam's. Liam took control and slowed the kiss, Niall could feel the love and passion that Liam held all in that one kiss. He melted into Liam like chocolate.

Louis pov

"You know what I just realized," Louis said.

He and Harry were laying on the bed, Harry's head was on his bare chest and their legs were intertwined in the sheet. Harry lifted his head and propped it on his hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Liam outed him and Niall to almost the whole graduating class and our team."

Harry chuckled a little. "Holy shit you're right."

Louis leaned down and kissed him. He let Harry deepen it and it became rough as Harry climbed back up Louis body. Harry was on his waist, sheet wrapped around Harry's legs and his hands were twisted in Louis's hair, he had begun to thrust his hips with every kiss.

"Hey, Lou will you-"

Louis had gasped as his mother walked into the room. Harry lost his balance when Louis jumped and fell to the floor pulling the sheet with him leaving Louis uncovered and completely naked. Louis reached for a pillow and placed it in front of him and stared at his mother.

"I- I'm j-just gonna go-" she turned and went to walk out the door she paused for a second. "Oh and Harry your mom wants you to call her." And with that she hurried out the door closing it behind her.

"Busted." Harry sat up and looked at Louis.

He looked back his face a little horror struck, he blinked a few times before he started to laugh. Harry took that as a good sign and joined him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Louis pov

It was awkward as Louis and Harry sat down for breakfast the next morning. Jay handed each a plate full of eggs and pancakes. Harry smiled at her while Louis avoided eye contact.

"Dude, I can smell the awkwardness from the hall," Lottie said as she and Fizzy grabbed their plates of food.

"Yeah, seriously what's up with you two?" Fizzy said around a bite of eggs.

"Nothing girls just eat." Jay pointed at their plates.

"Okay, that’s not a normal nothing. Did Lou do something embarrassing?" Lottie asked.

"No." Louis snapped glaring at his younger sister.

"Someone's touchy." Lottie giggled.

"What did mum walk in on you and Harry making out?" Fizzy asked giving Lottie a look.

Louis froze. He looked at his sisters. What on earth were they talking about? Harry and Louis had never been anything but friendly in front of the girls and his mum. He had long suspected his mum had figured it out just like Harry's. But his sisters? 

"Lottie go get your stuff. Fizzy you too I'm leaving in ten. You better be ready." The expression on Jay's face, Louis knew meant business. Both girls groaned as they turned to leave.

"Boys, I want to apologize for last night. I should have knocked," she said as she cleared the girl’s dishes.

"Have you known this whole time?" Harry asked. He had moved his chair slightly towards Louis. Louis' mum sighed as she pulled out the chair on the other side of the table.

"Well, yes. When Anne and I met at the fall festival we got to talking. She had noticed Lou had been spending an extreme amount of time with you, Harry. I noticed it as well. She confided in me that Harry was in fact gay and she had suspected something between you two, and so did I."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Louis asked.

"Because you would have told me when you were ready. It wasn't my place to say anything."

Tears flooded Louis' eyes as his mother’s arms wrapped around him, he felt Harry being pulled into the embrace as well. They stayed there until Louis stopped crying, Harry held on to his hand and squeezed every so often. Louis wasn't sure why he was so emotional, that normally wasn't him. Sure he cried but not like he was now. This was something different. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because his mum accepted him and Harry, not that he was afraid. He also had Harry and knew without a doubt that he loved and cared for him as much as Louis did him. He was sad though because he knew that with diversity comes stupidity. Not everyone was as accepting. Ignorance and prejudice was still there though out the younger kids. Louis knew that for every one that supported same sex couples there were just as many who felt it was wrong, disgusting, and even sinful. It was those people that were going to put Harry and Louis to the test.

"C'mon lets go upstairs. I need some cuddle time." Harry grabbed Louis' hand pulling him out of the kitchen.

****

At school everyone had heard about the party and fight. Louis hadn't seen Niall or Liam at all. Harry had rode to school with Louis and he hadn't heard from Liam either. When lunch came around and still no sign of Niall, Louis began to worry.

"You haven't heard from them since they left Saturday?" Louis asked Zayn. Zayn shook his head.

"No, I saw Niall this morning before first lesson and before you two got here. But not after that." Zayn ran a hand through his perfect quiff. He was uneasy Louis could tell. "I don't like this. Niall never ignores texts and calls ever. Or lunch for that matter."

"You know what I can't handle this we need to find them. Especially since Liam basically outed them in front of loads of people." Louis pulled out his phone and shot Harry a text.

_Get out of class meet in the loo by cafeteria xx_

"C'mon." Louis pulled Zayn to the boys stall.

They walked in and Zayn made everyone get out. He said it was his Bradford bad boy voice. Apparently Niall had named it when he first moved to Cheshire. Never the less it worked, boys scrambled out leaving it empty. A few minutes later Harry was knocking on the door.

"Louis?" he called.

"Yeah Haz over here."

Harry poked his head around the corner, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"We're worried about Niall and Liam," Zayn answered as Harry stood by Louis.

"Good it's not just me," Harry said concern flooding his voice.

"Do you know of any place he would go? Like if he needed to think?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, the football field."

Liam pov

Liam kicked the ball furiously. He hadn't meant to out him and Niall. It had slipped out. But now, now he was receiving messages calling him names and telling him how wrong he was. Messages from people who were supposed to be his friends and team mates at that. No one deserved that. 

Whose business was it who he loved and who he wanted to be with? They didn't know what was in his heart. The feeling he got when Niall smiled at him, the butterflies that attacked his stomach whenever their lips touched. Or how amazingly happy and joyful he was after they had spent their first time together.

If they felt half the things he felt with Niall there was no way they could say it was wrong.

He kicked another ball just as hard as he remembered that the boy, who he didn't even really know called him a fag. Liam had never been called that, had never thought to call another human being that. To have such little respect for them. It completely flabbergasted him.

He turned to see Niall sitting in the bleachers, he hadn't wanted Liam to comfort him or anything. He just sat there like a lost puppy. Twiddling his thumbs starring at nothing. Liam wondered what was going through his mind. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him and never let go. But Niall didn't want that right now.

Liam looked back the other balls on the ground, he picked one up and threw it as hard as could before falling to his knees. A sob broke from his chest and the tears that had been threatening to spill finally tailed down his face.

He didn't understand how people could be so demeaning. It made him sick and now Niall could barely look at him without feeling guilty. Liam had never felt so lost and so alone.

"Li!" A voice called.

Liam didn't turn, he didn't want to see the boy with the curly hair. He didn't want him to have to see the pain Liam was feeling. Nothing about this was in Harry's power of healing. The boy was still in that blissful honeymoon faze right now and Liam wasn't going to ruin it.

"Liam are you okay?" Harry was out of breath and panting as he neared Liam. "You haven't answered any of my calls and texts."

"I'm fine I just needed to clear my head." Liam lied.

"Bullshit." Harry scoffed. Liam turned in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me I call bullshit."

"Why?"

"Because you're lying. Now tell me the fucking truth."

Liam paused, Harry had never acted like this, so forward. Liam knew Harry wouldn't take a no for an answer. He sat back on the ground and crossed his legs.

"There's just so much hate. Yesterday my phone was dead and I didn't bother to charge it. So this morning when I finally did my phone just started going off. I thought it was people talking about the fight but it wasn't." Liam was sobbing again by this point. "All of them were just nothing but," he couldn't finish, a wave of tears flooded his face.

"It was all hate and names that no one should ever be called? Am I right?" Harry asked as he got down on his knees in front of Liam. All he could do was nod to Harry. "You feel like you’re being judged for something that you can't control. Trying to figure out how the hell something could feel so right to you be so wrong to someone else."

"How do you know this?" Liam asked as his tears began to slow. 

"Are you for real? Did you honestly think I never went through this? When everyone found out about James and me, Liam, I didn't want to leave the house. Everywhere we went people stared and whispered. The only difference was I was fifteen Liam, fifteen. I didn't have anyone, I couldn't go to you or my mum. Liam you aren't in this alone. You have me and Louis and Zayn. But most importantly you have Niall and right now he needs you just as much as you need him."

Harry leaned in and hugged Liam. Before long there were multiple arms being wrapped around Liam. He looked up and saw Zayn and Louis sitting there too. He turned looking for the blond hair, blue eyed boy he loved. He saw him standing next to Harry now. He stood up to face him grasping his face in his hands.

"I fucking love you. Don't ever forget that," Liam whispered.

"I love you and I won't. Not ever." Niall kissed Liam again. Liam buried his head in Niall's neck. The other boys joined in on the hug.

"So who want's ice cream?" Louis said breaking the tension.

"Me!" Niall yelped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again adult content :) read at your own risk :)

Chapter 15

Louis pov

It had been another month since the party and fight. Liam and Niall were still dealing with the aftermath of coming out. Zayn had told him that some of the team had refused to follow Liam as captain. Saying there was no room for fags in football. It had pissed Louis off. He confronted the boy in the locker room.

"So heard you don't want to follow Liam as captain?" He was in the boy’s face now.

"Like I told Zayn there's no room for pussies on this team. Football is a man's sport. Not for princesses."

Louis smiled a humorless smile, his wicked side coming out to play. He put his index finger to his lips and tapped. Someone needed to teach this kid some humility and respect.

"You know what Hale you're right. This team doesn't have room for pussies and princesses. So here's what's going to happen." Louis kept the smile on his face before he grasped the boys chin. He spoke very low and slowly. "You are either going to suck it up and get over your simple mindedness. Or I beat the shit out of you and let everyone know you got your ass kicked by a very pissed, very gay team mate." He kissed the boys cheek before he pulled back a bit and he looked at his ashen face. He could see Zayn out of the corner of his eye laughing quietly. Louis was thankful no one else was around. "So what's it gonna be love?"

The boy gulped before he answered. "I-I will see you on the field."

Louis smiled. "Good choice." The boy went to go move past Louis. Lou reached out and grabbed his arm. "And this conversation never happened."

The boy looked to Zayn as if the tanned boy was going to help. Zayn shook his head at him before he said, "I sure as hell didn't see anything. All I know is Lou was with me at my locker, talking about what we were doing tonight."

Louis turned and looked at Zayn, "Thanks mate."

The boy pushed past and gave Zayn a dirty go to hell look. Zayn laughed and shook his head. Louis knew they had nothing to fear. That boy was all bark and no bite.

Harry’s pov

It had been another couple of weeks since the fiasco at the party caused some of the members to refuse to play with Liam as captain. Somehow Louis had managed to keep the team together. He hadn't told Harry how though, and something told Harry he didn't want to know. Christmas break was fast approaching and that meant Louis' birthday was on its way too.

Harry had no idea what he was going to get him. He knew he didn't want it to be Christmas themed, he figured being born on Christmas Eve did that enough for him. He and the other boys were planning a birthday party for him at Zayn's since his family were going away for vacation and he didn't want to go.

Harry sat in the theater room putting the finishing touches to his song for Perrie. It was part of her Christmas present. He set the music paper in front of him for a run through one more time.

_I thought I saw a girl brought to life_

_She was warm she came around_

_She was dignified_

_She showed me what it was to cry_

_You couldn't be that girl I adored_

_You don't seem to know or seem to care_

_What your heart is for_

_But I don't know her anymore_

_There's nothing left, I used to cry_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine_

_I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late_

_I'm already torn (I'm already torn)_

_There's nothing left, I used to cry_

_Inspiration has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine_

_I'm torn_

_Torn_

_I'm torn_

_Nothing's fine_

_I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying broken on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late_

_I'm already torn_

_I'm already_

_I'm already torn_

_Torn_

_Oooh_

_Torn_

Harry stopped playing and took a look at his work.

"That was beautiful Harry," Alexis said as she sat down next to him. Her blond curls fell around her pretty face. "Is it finished now?

"Yeah it’s all ready for the play. I found all the other songs and put them on a disk." Harry pointed to the cd on the piano. "Sorry it took so long. I know the plays next week."

"It's okay. You haven't exactly been available these past few weeks. Perrie knows that and she knows what she wants for this play. This song right here is perfect. I'm just sad you won't get to see it performed. I know Lou's birthday is coming up."

Harry smiled and laughed. "Yeah speaking of, what the hell am I supposed to get this boy!?" Alexis laughed, it was musical and a little dorky.

"You know for a gay guy you have some issues with shopping." She joked. Harry shook his head.

"Wrong, I love shopping. It's shopping for Louis that I'm freaking stuck on. I can't seem to find anything that screams Louis."

"Well we still have a few hours before the mall closes, why don't you, Perrie and I go see what we can dig up for our little footballer?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "That would be freaking awesome."

An hour later Harry and the girls were wondering around the mall aimlessly. They had been to five different stores and so far found nothing.

"What if you get him clothes?" Perrie suggested as she and Alexis shared a slushy. Harry shook his head.

"He has more clothes than you and Alexis combined."

"How can it be so hard to shop for one boy?" Alexis complained. Harry laughed.

They were sitting down in the food court now. Harry paused as a familiar song came on the radio.

"I know what to do!" He slammed his hand on the table the girls jumped and Perrie shot him a glare.

"Well don't just sit there Curly spill," Alexis said looking excited.

"The first date we ever went on he sang to me so I figured I'd return the favor. This time a little bit more intimate."

"Sounds brilliant and romantic. Tell us what you need." Perrie smiled at Harry.

****

Finally they were out for Christmas holiday and Louis' birthday was finally here. Alexis and Harry had spent hours trying to find a song while Perrie shopped for candles and anything that could be romantic. Now Harry had a box of jasmine scented candles and his guitar in the back seat as he drove to Louis' house. He was spending the day with his family since he would be with the boys tonight. Harry had made Jay promise to keep Louis out of his room until Harry wanted. She even made him take his clothes for the party with them today. Bless her, the only mum known to man to help with her son’s sex life.

Harry went into the house silently thanking Jay for putting the key in an easy place to find. He ran up the stairs and to Louis' bedroom. He stopped short when he saw the disaster waiting for him to fix. Clothes were thrown all over the place and there was trash piling up in the corner. Harry sighed as he set his things on the bed. He began to pick up the clothes from the floor and put them back in the closet on hangers. He even checked to make sure they were clean. He sacked up Louis' trash and thought to himself how he could love someone who was so messy. Harry shook his head as he picked up an empty container of ice cream.

Once he was done he took a step back and looked at his work. Now to give the room a romantic setting. Harry dug in his box for the candles and started placing them all around the room; the desk, on a shelf, on the bed side table. He set his guitar up against the desk so he could easily grab it. He put the box of matches next to the clock and glanced at his watch. It was ten till six the party was starting in less than an hour and he needed to get ready.

 

Before he knew it Harry was sitting in Zayn's living room waiting for Louis' and the other guests to arrive. The other boys were waiting with him. Niall and Liam were curled up on the couch and Zayn was texting Perrie while she was getting ready for the play tonight. Harry ran to the door as it opened and Louis walked in looking drop dead gorgeous in a pair of tight black skinny jeans a tight t-shirt with some band on it. He had a red and white snapback on his head. Harry had a hard time not shoving him up against the wall right then.

"Hey love," he said taking off the hat and kissing Harry.

"Hey birthday boy."

By seven thirty the party was in full swing. People were everywhere. Music blared from the speakers where Zayn's iPod was hooked up. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Alexis and Perrie had showed up right after ten. Their play had gone better than expected and everyone loved Harry's song. Niall and Liam had disappeared somewhere and Louis was running around like he had taken a shot of energy juice.

Around eleven people had started to leave, most wished Louis a happy birthday and Merry Christmas. Harry knew it was his time to get Louis home. He gave Alexis a look that said get us out of here. 

She nodded and Harry silently thanked God for her.

"Uh Lou, since it's your birthday I'm going to have to tell you to leave and take Harry with you." She put her hand on his shoulder in a dramatic way.

"I don't mind helping clean up. It was for me after all." Louis protested.

"No, go home get some sleep, or don't get sleep. Either way go, enjoy the last of your birthday." Perrie interrupted giving Louis a shove.

He nodded and grabbed Harry's hand as they walked to Harry's car.

"Night love you guys." He shouted over his shoulder. 

Harry was dragging him the whole way.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Louis asked as they pulled out of the drive way.

"I only have an hour left of your birthday and I still have to give you your present."

Louis smiled. "Aw babe you didn't have to get me anything."

Harry didn't answer as they had pulled up in the driveway. 

Louis unlocked the door to the house.

"Where is everybody?" He asked. Harry shrugged at him even though he already knew the answer.

"Go check the kitchen or something." Harry suggested. 

Louis nodded and turned to leave. 

Harry made sure he was gone before he ran up the stairs to Louis' room. He quickly lit a match and lit the candles, trying not to burn himself. He tossed the burned match in the sink dousing it with water. He grabbed the guitar and waited for Louis to come in.

The room was dark and the candles bounced off Harry’s arms and face casting shadows. The jasmine scent filled the air. So far it was perfect. 

Louis opened the door and froze in place.

"Hazza?" He said softly. He took in the room. The candle light flickered in his blue eyes and a smile came to his face crinkling his eyes. "What is this?"

"Happy birthday Boobear." Harry held out his hand and Louis took it. "Sit down."

"Harry what are-" Louis asked before Harry told him to shh.

"I wanted to give you something no one else has for your birthday," Harry whispered. He pulled the guitar up and began to strum gently and he began to sing.

_We got the afternoon's_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

He walked to stand in front of Louis he put the guitar behind his back. He didn't need the extra music, his voice provided what he needed.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' pink lips.

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

He removed the guitar and his shirt before he straddled Louis on the edge of the bed.

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

He ran his finger through Louis' hair slightly tugging on the ends.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Harry reached down to the hem of Louis' shirt lifting as he sang. Louis' hair fell in his face and Harry gently moved it to the side.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

Harry kissed him and sang against his mouth.

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

Harry pushed Louis down on his back and trailed his fingers down his toned chest. He planted a kiss on the little tummy that Louis had. It was one of Harry's favorite parts of him.

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

Harry sang into Louis' ear as he trailed one hand down the opposite side of his face. Gently tracing the planes of Louis' face.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Harry began to trail kisses down Louis jaw, neck and chest. Singing with each pause he took.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Louis sighed as Harry pressed his body fully on his. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair as he deepened the kiss. Harry could feel the need in the kiss. He could feel all the love and passion that Louis held for him. He felt Louis' hands on the button to his pants. He smiled against Louis' lips. In a matter of seconds Louis had removed Harry's pants.

Harry sighed when Louis pressed his lips to his collar bone. He was completely engulfed in Louis. Harry could feel how hard he was as he managed to get Louis' pants off as Louis' kissed his neck and shoulder. It was like he couldn't get enough of Harry.

Harry gently turned Louis on to his back as he pressed his lips softly to Louis'

"Are you ready?" Harry asked a little breathless. All he received was a whimper of sorts from Louis. "Okay."

Harry reached in the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He spread some on his fingers and Louis' hole. Louis fisted the sheets as Harry slowly pushed a finger in. Harry felt around as he loosened up Louis.

"Another," Louis gasped as his hip bucked.

Harry nodded. He slowly added a second finger and Louis moaned in pleasure. He scissored his fingers as he prepped his boyfriend. Without even waiting for Louis to give the okay Harry added a third finger. Louis jumped and Harry reached out with his other hand and gently started to pump Louis' hardened cock. A sound escaped Louis' mouth that had Harry tingling all over even more.

"Harry now please," Louis whispered.

Harry pulled out his fingers and rubbed more lube on to his own hardened dick. He positioned himself at Louis hole, pressing his hands down on Louis' hips to steady himself. He gently pressed into him and Louis let out a sigh and gasp all at once. Harry thrust once after Louis had positioned himself comfortably on Harry.

Harry kept at a slow steady pace. Tonight he wasn't fucking Louis and they weren't just doing it for fun like sometimes. No, tonight Harry was making love to his boyfriend the way a man should to the person he loves.

Harry kissed Louis' shoulders and neck as he kept up with the thrusting. Louis eyes were closed and his bottom lip was caught between his top and bottom teeth. He looked absolutely mouthwatering as moan after moan escaped his perfect mouth. Harry kissed his jaw line until he made it to his lips. He captured them and kissed Louis slowly and deeply. Louis' nails dug into Harry's back and Harry grunted in pleasure. There was sure to be a bruise where Harry had grasped Louis' waist so hard.

Harry felt the familiar warmth flood through his body signaling he was about to come. He grasped the sheets as he came into Louis. He rode out his orgasm as Louis came to his own, untouched. Harry pulled out once Louis had let go of the grip he had on Harry's waist. Harry fell back on the bed panting and breathing hard. Louis smiled.

"Best gift ever. Birthday sex has got to be my new favorite present." Louis panted.

"You’re welcome."

Louis turned on his side facing Harry, he pulled him close so that their faces were almost touching. He kissed Harry softly.

"Happy birthday Boobear," Harry whispered.

"Thank you Haz."

Louis pulled Harry closer tucking the taller boy under his chin. "I love you forever and always."

Harry smiled into Louis' chest. "I love you always and forever."

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Louis' heart beat and the up and down motions of his breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Louis' pov

Louis was woken up to the screams of little girls calling his name.

"Louissss!" one of the twins yelled as she opened the door.

"Wait," Louis said as he realized Harry was still lying next to him uncovered and totally naked. He threw the blanket over the still sleeping Harry. "Okay, come in."

"Lou we have to wake everyone up. Santa came! Phoebe is waking up mum. You and Harry come help with Lottie and Fizzy!" Daisy squealed as she hung on the door.

"Sure just give me a second to wake Harry up," Louis whispered giving Daisy a smile. She returned the smile and closed the door, Louis noticed she was missing a tooth.

He shook Harry's shoulder, he grunted but didn't wake up. Louis shook him harder. Still Harry remained out cold. Louis sighed as he pulled back the blanket. He lifted his hand and brought it down slapping Harry's bare bum with a loud pop.

"OW! What the fuck!" Harry yelled, jumping up from his slumber. He turned to Louis with a surprised look on his face. His voice was thick with sleep. Louis couldn't help but smile. Harry's hair was all over the place making him look like a sleepy eyed lion.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up."

"So you slapped my arse?"

Louis shrugged and smiled again. "Yeah and I wanted to touch it." Louis leaned over and kissed Harry as he ran his hand down his side grabbing Harry's bum. Harry moaned and broke the kiss.

"We are gonna wake everyone up!"

Louis chuckled. "Actually we are supposed to help Daisy do that."

Louis turned over and got off the bed heading toward the dresser. He opened it pulling out a pair of red and blue plaid pajama pants and a white t shirt.

"Speaking of arses, you really do have a nice one," Harry said with his head cocked to the side. 

Louis turned and smirked at him.

"Shut it Styles." And he threw the clothes at Harry. 

Harry laughed and stood up to put on the pants.

Louis pulled out another pair of blue plaid pajama pants for himself and Harry's Ramones t-shirt. He quickly got dressed and pulled Harry with him out the door.

"Daisy!" He called as he went into the twin’s bedroom.

"Took you long enough. Come on mum and Phoebe are waiting!" She chastised them.

They walked quietly to the other girl’s bed room. Harry opened the door as the three of them snuck in quietly. Daisy pulled Harry over to where Fizzy was sleeping with her mouth open.

Louis walked over to Lottie’s sleeping figure. He looked at Daisy, waiting for her to give the okay. 

She nodded at him.

"OI! Time to get up!" He yelled, jumping on the bed and tickling his little sister. She groaned and tried to get him off, but he just pinned her arms back. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

He could see Harry and Daisy doing the same thing. Finally both girls were up and shooting death glares. Louis was suddenly hit with the thought if looks could kill.

They made their way down stairs to join Jay and Phoebe. The tree was lit up and there were tons of presents under the tree. A few had non-Christmas wrapping paper and Louis figured those were his birthday presents. Harry sat down on the couch next to him as the girls filed around on the floor.

"Want some tea boys?" Jay asked setting a kettle down on the coffee table.

"Please and thank you,” Louis answered. He grabbed two of the cups and pored tea in them handing one to Harry.

"So Louis would you like to do the honors of passing out presents?" Louis shook his head yes and moved closer to the tree. Harry sat crised-cross on the sofa cuddling his warm cup of tea.

"Okay," Louis said grabbing a present. "Here is one for Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie, and Fiz.' He threw each girl a present as he called their names. They all squealed as they opened them.

Lottie got some cd she'd been wanting, Fizzy got a new purse and the twins each a new doll. Louis continued calling out names.

"Mum, me, here’s another for Lottie, oh and here's one for Harry!"

"What?" Harry said surprised. He had been watching Daisy play with her new doll.

Louis tossed him the small wrapped gift. He watched as Harry opened it. Inside was the bracelet Louis had made for him. It had a leather wrist band on it with a silver plaque on top that read same love.

"Turn it over," he whispered. Harry did and tears filled his eyes when he read the inscription on the back.

_To my Haz, with you I am home. Forever and always, Boobear._

"Put it on me," Harry choked out as he swallowed a sob. Louis reached over and clasped the bracelet on Harry's wrist. They shared a moment not wanting to get to physical in front of the girls and Jay.

"Oh just kiss him already Lou," Lottie said.

Louis laughed but leaned in and gave Harry a sweet public approved kiss.

They spent the rest of the morning cleaning up and helping with the finishing touches on dinner. Louis and Harry though were eating with Harry's family. They spent the rest of the time lounging around the house and playing with Louis new tablet he got. Harry played with the twins until Louis dragged him away.

Harry pov

Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Harry's. Louis walked down the stairs in a dark blue short sleeved button down shirt, dress pants that were slightly rolled up at the ankles, on his feet were black Vans with no socks. His hair was actually styled and Harry loved the fact that he took the time to look so nice. Even though Harry's family already knew him so well.

Harry grabbed his hand as he bounced off the bottom step. They called goodbyes to the rest of Louis' family. The cold winter air nipped at Harry's nose as they climbed into his Range Rover. Vapor came off their breaths as they exhaled. Harry snaked his hand in Louis' as he pulled out of the driveway.

 

They walked into Harry's house and were assaulted by the smell of ham and cinnamon. Harry smiled as the memories of being a kid at Christmas filled his mind.

"Mum," Harry said as he and Louis walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

Anne was leaning against the counter covering a pie with foil. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She had an apron on over her red Christmas dress.

"Oh hello boy's. Are you ready to eat?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Louis answered. He walked over to where she was standing and kissed her cheek in hello. "Everything looks amazing."

"Thank you Lou." She patted his cheek like an approving mum would her child. Harry thought how amazing it would be if Louis did become her son-in-law. "Why don't you two go set the table? Oh and put an extra place setting Robin ran into someone yesterday and he invited them to dinner."

Harry nodded and he and Louis walked to place the good china on the table. After a few minutes Anne came in with the ham and placed it in the middle of the table. Harry helped bring all the other foods. Soon the table was filled with green beans, candied yams, potatoes, cranberry sauce and rolls. Harry's stomach began to growl.

"When's Robin going to be home? I'm hungry!" Harry asked putting his hand on his stomach.

"He went to get Gemma from the airport her flight just got in. They should be here any minuet. Just wait," Anne patted Harry's head fondly. He grumbled but didn't ask again.

Twenty minutes later Harry heard the door open and feet hitting the floor.

"Mum," Gemma called.

"In here darling," Anne said.

Gemma pranced into the living room, her lightened hair flowed around her shoulders. She stopped when she saw Harry sitting in Louis' lap. She smiled and walked over to them.

"So, is this the famous Louis you've been telling me about Harry?" Gemma said looking Louis up and down.

Louis smiled at her, his crinkle eyed one. She smiled back at him.

"Well Harry get your fat bum off of him so I can have a proper look at him." She pulled Harry off with one hand and grabbed Louis with the other. He stood a little awkwardly as Gemma circled him. She nodded her head. "Good job little brother. He's hot!"

Louis laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um thank you."

"Welcome. So can we eat now?" Gemma asked as she turned on her heel. "Mum, I've missed your cooking. Food at uni just isn't the same."

Everyone gathered in the dining room and settled down at the table. Robin sat at the head of the table in a dress shirt and tie, Anne was to his right and Harry to his left. Louis sat next to Harry and Gemma at the far end. They had just started to eat when the doorbell rang.

""Ah, that would be our guest." Robin stood up and headed to the living room.

Harry wondered who it could have been. He could hear faint laughing as Robin and the person made their way to the living room.

"I brought some wine. I didn't exactly know what to bring. Mum always said if you don't know what to bring, you can never go wrong with wine." A deep voice said.

"Smart woman your mother. How is she?" That was Robin.

"Oh fine. You know misses me and all."

It took a while for the voice to register with Harry. He grabbed Louis' hand prepared for the hell storm that was about to blow their way. Fucking shit.

Robin turned into the room with James at his side. Harry felt Louis stiffen and saw that his eyes had gone a little darker. Harry tightened his hand around Louis'. Now was not the time for Louis to go off on James again. Besides Harry's family had no idea what had happed nor did they know about the relationship that had gone on. Harry had come out after it.

"James what a lovely surprise!" Anne said, standing up and hugged him.

"Anne, you're looking as lovely as ever," James said in a sweet voice.

Harry's stomach churned and he felt like he was going to be sick. James took a seat on the other side of Anne, she started to fill up his plate with food.

"So, how’s school going? I heard you got into art school?"

"Yes, I did and it has been good. I miss home though. "

"I know that feeling," Gemma said.

Harry pushed his plate away. He couldn't eat with that boy sitting there acting like everything was perfectly fine. Harry could see the glare on Louis face as James talked with Harry’s parents.

"Harry dear why aren't you eating?" Anne asked. She was giving Harry a concerned look.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Harry clenched Louis' hand.

"Okay love."

Everyone continued to eat, oblivious to how Harry and Louis were feeling.

"So, James, we missed you around here. You were here one day and the next day you weren't. What happened?" Gemma asked as she took a sip of wine.

"It's not terribly interesting," James said.

"Oh don't be modest James, I'm sure it is," Louis said with a fake smile. If Harry didn't know him so well he'd think it was genuine.

"Harry and I had a falling out. That's about it."

Harry laughed darkly.

"Well, Christmas is a time for forgiving. Why don't you two make up," Robin suggested.

"I'm willing if Harry is."

"So, what do you say Harold?" Robin asked.

Harry kept smiling darkly as he answered. "I would absolutely love it," he paused. "If you shriveled up and died. You shouldn't even be here."

"Harold!" His mother said sternly. Harry just shook his head.

"It's alright Anne. Harry still obviously holds some hard feelings towards me."

Harry scoffed. "Hard feelings! Hard feelings! You didn't even care when you left me. You were my everything, everything. I loved you and you just used me. Every touch, every kiss was a lie and you know it." Harry was almost crying. "Did you even care when you said I love you to me? How about when you took my virginity? Or when you told me that I wasn't enough for you? That you needed a real man." Tears had pooled, Harry held them back he had promised never to cry over James ever again. "Huh James? Did I even matter to you at all?"

"Harry." James began.

"You know what save it. I don't need to hear it. Want to know why? Because of that boy right there." Harry pointed to Louis. "That boy loves me for me. He's never lied to me. Never once made me not feel wanted. He knows me better than I know myself. That boy right there is my world and I damn sure don't need you. He is my forever and always so you can take your ‘I'm sorry’s’ and whatever other bull shit you've come up with and shove it up your ass." Harry shoved away from the table and stormed up to his room.

Louis pov

Harry had walked out and Louis couldn't help the smile that was on his face. Harry had finally stood up for himself. He looked at Anne and Robin. Both of their faces held shock and horror.

"Is that true?" Anne whispered.

"Yes but-" James stuttered.

"You need to leave. NOW," Robin said in a gruff voice. "And don't ever come back."

James stood with his head hung low like the coward he was. 

Anne was in tears.

"Louis will you please show him out," Anne whimpered. "I'm going to check on my baby." She got up and walked out of the room.

Louis nodded as he stood up. "After you."

James walked stiffly out of the room and down the hall. Louis followed silently behind him. Louis reached around him to open the door. He took pleasure in the way he stiffed when Louis was close. Louis shut the door behind himself as James walked to the drive way.

"I told you not to go near him. I told you twice." Louis kneed him in the chest. When James doubled over Louis caught his face. "Now, I’m not going to hurt you mainly because I need to be with Harry. So, I'm going to say this one last time if you ever think of coming near or contacting Harry, it will be the very last thing you do. I can promise you that. Now get off this property." Louis shoved James to the ground and walked into the house not even thinking to look back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Louis' pov

Louis walked up the stairs to Harry's room. He could hear Anne trying to comfort him. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anne was asking. Louis waited outside the door to give them some privacy. 

"Because I was embarrassed and I didn't want you to think bad of me."

"Harry I could never think bad of you."

Harry and Anne were both crying heavily. 

Louis could hear it in their voices. His heart lurched at the sound.

"I just, I need Louis. Where is he?"

"I will go get him baby, just wait right here."

Louis pushed off the wall as Anne walked out of Harry's room. She locked eyes with Louis. Hers were filled with anger and pain. She reached out and pulled Louis into a tight hug. She squeezed him hard as more tears fell from her eyes. 

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed. 

Louis rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Don't worry I've got him. I've always had him," Louis' voice broke.

Anne pulled back, her mascara was running down her face. She blinked back the fresh tears and smiled.

"Yeah, you really have. He needs you and you’re the only one who can put him back together. It's always been you." She leaned in and kissed Louis on the cheek before nodding towards the door. "Go on, go to him."

Louis smiled and walked to the door he knocked before going in. Harry was sitting on the floor legs crossed, fresh tear tracks were on his flushed cheeks. He wasn't making any noise, he just sat there staring.

"Harry," Louis said quietly. Harry looked up at him, his eyes were red and still held tears. 

"Lou," was all Harry whispered before he stood and walked to Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and as soon as Louis' arms were around Harry, he lost it. He succumbed to all of his feelings going limp in Louis' arms. All Louis could do was hold him as they sunk to the ground. He let Harry cry as he rubbed circles on his back. He didn't speak. Nothing he could have said would have helped anyways. This was something Harry had to work out himself. Right now all Louis needed to be was the stable shoulder to cry on, the strong arms to hold up the beautiful broken boy. 

Harry cried until there was nothing left, he eventually fell asleep laying on the ground in Lou's lap. 

When he was positive Harry was dead asleep he picked the boy up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He removed Harry's shirt and pants, knowing he'd be more comfortable. Once Harry was tucked in Louis pulled out his phone and sent Liam a quick text.

_James came here tonight._

Liam text him back in a matter of seconds.

_What the fuck!? What happened?_

Louis sent a reply. 

_Long story short Haz's parents know everything. I told him to leave for good._

Louis phone buzzed again.

_Do you think he's gonna leave?_

Louis sighed as he thought about it. He wasn't sure if he'd scared the other boy enough and he didn't want him to mess with Harry again.

_Honestly, no I don't._

Buzz.

_Don't worry we are on it._

Louis smiled at the text. If Liam was on it Harry was safe and James would be gone, for good. Louis threw his phone on the floor and climbed in bed next to Harry. He wrapped his   
arms around the sleeping boy and snuggled into his neck. This was where he belonged. This was home.

Liam's pov

Liam stared at his phone rereading Louis' text message. That mother fucker had the balls to go to Harry's house after everything he'd done. Liam felt sick. There was no way he would let that fucker stay anywhere near Harry. Liam quickly dialed Zayn's number.

"What's up?" Zayn asked as he answered the phone.

"James showed up to Harry's tonight."

'What!?" Zayn sounded angry.

"How quick can you get over here?" Liam asked.

"Be there in ten." He hung up.

Liam looked next to him at the sleeping Niall. He wasn't sure if including him would be a good idea. Niall was just so nice and bubbly. Liam knew better though if he left and didn't bring Niall. He shook the sleeping blondes shoulder. Niall woke with a start. 

"Wh-what?" he said flailing his arms almost hitting Liam in the process.

"James showed up at Harry's tonight. Zayn's on his way we gotta get dressed.

Niall groaned but rolled out of the bed he grabbed his boxers from where Liam had thrown them. 

"So, what happened?" Niall asked as he shoved his arm through his t-shirt. 

"I will tell you when Zayn gets here. Right now I gotta figure out where James is staying."

Niall nodded. "He's staying at hotel down from the school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he told me at Zayn's party."

Liam clenched his fist, just another reason he wanted to make sure the asshole was gone for good. They walked down stairs as there was a knock on the front door. Liam opened it to a stone faced Zayn.

"Talk now," he barked.

"Well all Louis said was that he showed up at dinner. My guess is Harry flipped out and told his parents everything. Louis told him to leave town but he's not sure if he will."

"So, let’s go make sure he does." Zayn said darkly.

"Agreed." Niall said putting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

Liam nodded and reached for his and Niall's jackets. They all piled in Liam's dad's truck. The air was full of tension. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. 

He pulled up to the hotel and parked. He spotted the old beat up red Iroc. 

"He's still here there's his car." Liam pointed.

"Now we just need to find out what room he's in." Zayn sighed.

"Leave that to me." Niall turned to Liam and flashed a smile. They climbed out of the car, Zayn and Liam hanging back some keeping Niall in eye sight and hearing range.  
Niall walked up to the window where an old lady was sitting. 

"Dear what are you doing out so late. It’s cold," she said threw the voice box.

"I'm looking for my friend. I just got here from Ireland an hour ago and he said he was staying here," Niall said playing up his Irish charm.

"What's the name love?"

"James. James Clarke." 

"Oh yes he's here. Uh, room A204. It’s on the second floor just behind you."

"Thank you." He turned and walked back to Liam. 

"So?" Zayn asked.

"He's on the second floor room A204. It's behind you."

"Let's go then."

They jogged up the stairs to the second floor looking for the right door. 

"Here," Liam said stopping in front of a door with A204 in gold numbering. Zayn was on Liam's right and Niall stood behind. Liam raised his closed fist and knocked twice. They could hear shuffling.

"Who is it?" 

"Pizza," Liam called.

"What? I didn't order-" They could hear him messing with the lock on the door before it popped open. "Any pizza."

"Hey," Liam said with a sarcastic smile. 

James tried to slam the door shut but Zayn stuck out his foot, his army boot caught it. He kicked it open and it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"What do you want Liam?" James asked.

"Just wanna be sure you’re actually leaving."

"What are you that Lewis' goon? Are you going to make me leave? Last time I checked I was the one who kicked your ass." James laughed in Liam’s face.

Zayn stepped in front of Liam. He was the same height as James but something about the look in his eyes made Liam want to take a step back.

"First of all you twat it's Louis. Second he was piss ass drunk oh and third you won't just have him to deal with you'll have me also." Zayn's voice was low and threatening. His black   
eyes flashed and he suddenly seemed to tower over James. 

"I'd like to see you try," James growled back.

Zayn chuckled. 

"You sure you wanna go there?" 

"C'mon pretty boy, I bet you would freak if I messed up that quiff you got there."

"Only one way to find out." Zayn wasn't giving James any satisfaction.

"So is it just going to be you two or is lover boy over there joining in too?" James said winking at Niall.

Liam clenched his fist. Wrong thing to say, he thought. 

"Did I strike a nerve there Li?" He used Harry's nick name for him. 

Please let this idiot do something so I can punch him, Liam thought to himself. 

"You know my offer still stands blondie." 

Whoop wrong again. Liam brought back his fist hitting James square in the eye. He stumbled over a bit before regaining his balance. Liam stood with his fists raised protecting his face and ready for defense at the same time. He had his feet shoulder width apart for balance. He was trying to remember everything he had learned in boxing. 

He could see Zayn in front of Niall shielding him from the fight that was about to unravel. James was headed back to him, fists raised. He threw a punch at Liam but Liam was too quick and deflected it. James kept up throwing punches never exactly aiming for a target. Liam managed to hit his ribs twice and his eye once more. 

Niall called out when one of James' hits made contact with Liam's unprotected head. Liam went down hard hitting his knee on the edge of the coffee table. His vision blurred and he could just barely see James and Zayn battling it out next to him. Zayn had him pinned to the ground. He stood up once his vision cleared. 

James had managed to get Zayn off and was steadily trying to pin him to the wall. He couldn't see Liam as he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Liam held him in a choke hold as he spoke quietly.

"You should have never come back here. You should have stayed in London. There's nothing for you here." James was slapping at Liam’s arm as he slowly lost consciousness.   
"Harry was never yours." 

Liam let go as James' body went limp. Niall walked over to him, his face was ashen.

"He's not dead is he?" He asked. 

Zayn chuckled. "No he's just knocked out he'll be fine."

Niall nodded as Liam began to speak. 

"Okay so now Niall I need you to go get his bag or whatever and start putting clothes and crap in them. I want everything in his car." 

Niall nodded and got up to do what Liam asked. He and Zayn loaded all of the stuff into James' Iroc. Once they were finished Zayn grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge   
and opened it pouring it on James' face. 

He choked and sputtered as the water ran up his nose.

"Glad to see you’re with us," Zayn said smirking.

James just glared. Liam walked in front of him and squatted.

"So, here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna take these keys, get in that piece of shit car and you're going to leave and never come back. And if you do I promise you next time you won't wake up from it." 

Zayn threw the keys at James, they landed in his lap and he picked them up. His face was bloodied and swollen by now.

"Oh and happy Christmas," Niall said from the couch. "Hope you got everything you wished for."

Zayn and Liam chuckled as they watched the pathetic boy limp back to his car. 

Liam pulled out his phone and shot Louis a text.

_He's gone for good._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a laps in time with this chapter :)

Chapter 18 

Harry's pov

New Year’s had gone by without a hitch. Harry didn't know what Louis said or did to James and quite frankly he didn't give a rat’s ass. Besides the last month had been blissful and amazing. He had never felt to close with anyone or more in love with anyone. For all he cared Louis was the sun.

Harry had been woken up to Louis leaving playful kisses down his inner thigh. It was his birthday today and they had vowed to spend it all together. They were skipping school and everything. 

Louis was still kissing down his inner thigh and Harry let out a moan. Before he could even speak properly Louis already had his boxer briefs on the floor letting Harry's boner pop out. 

Louis teased his way up his shaft causing shivers to flow through Harry. He flicked his tongue out licking the pulsing vain. Harry clenched the sheets as he felt Louis take him in his mouth. Louis' tongue caressed Harry's dick as he bobbed his head up and down Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming out Louis' name. It didn't take long before the familiar warmth filled Harry's body. 

"Lou," Harry warned.

All Louis did was move faster. 

Harry gasped as he felt himself cum into Louis' mouth. Louis swallowed all of it letting Harry ride out his orgasm in his mouth. 

"Wow you have amazing gag reflexes," Harry chirped as he pulled Louis to him.

"Not as good as you," his voice was raspy and Harry thought it was the sexiest sound ever.

"Deep throating your boyfriend for his birthday was a brilliant idea." Harry kissed him. He could still taste himself on Louis' lips. 

"Happy Birthday Haz," Louis said looking at Harry fondly. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. 

All Harry wanted was to kiss him.

"Thanks boo."

They both got dressed and headed down stairs. 

Louis made them both toast and tea.

"I have a surprise for you," Louis said as he cleared off the table. 

"Another one?"

Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the head. "Yes another one. Go get your shoes on and meet me in the car."

They pulled out of the driveway five minutes later. Harry kept asking where they were going but Louis never budged. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled into a parking lot. They both got out and Harry stood there a little confused.

"A tattoo parlor?" Harry asked.

"Yep. I thought that we could get a couple tattoo."

"Really!? Wait what would we get?"

Louis smiled at the ground. "I was thinking we could get the first thing we said to each other."

Harry chuckled. "Oops and hi? Simple but effective."

Louis walked over and kissed him hard "Let's go!" 

They walked into the parlor, it was small and clean. They were the only ones in there. Louis walked up to the counter and rang a little bell.   
A tall man walked out of an office, he was covered in tattoos and there were gages in his ear.

"Lou, long time no see," the man said shaking Louis' much smaller hand.

"Mike, how are you."

"Great, gettin' a lot of business. What can I do for ya love?" His accent was thick.

"Well, we want just a simple couple tattoo. It's his first one," Louis said with a smile.

Harry shuffled his feet a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't worry lad it won't hurt. Much." The guy, Mike, laughed at Harry's expression. "I'm only jokin'."

Louis wrapped his hand in Harry's. "Don't worry you're in good hands."

Harry relaxed a bit, leaning into Louis' touch.

"Okay let's do this." Harry smiled bravely as he sat in the chair.

"So what are we getting?"

"Don't laugh but the word hi," Harry said wearily.

Mike didn't laugh he just nodded and began to ready his ink gun.

"Wait. Can we do it in our own hand writing?" Louis asked.

"Sure, it's your tattoos." 

Mike handed Louis a piece of paper for him to write on. When Louis was done Mike took the other side of it and turned to Harry.  
"Where do you want it?"

Harry pointed to the inner part of his right bicep. 

Mike nodded and place the sheet against his skin. 

Louis held Harry's hand as the needle pressed against his arm. 

Harry sat very still.

"Okay you’re done." 

Harry looked down at the permanent marking on his skin and smiled. There would forever be proof of the love he and Louis shared.

They did the same thing with Louis except they switched hi for oops. Louis' was on his left arm the only one that didn't have tattoos already. 

Harry and Louis spent the rest of Harry's birthday running around and taking every chance they could to kiss and touch each other.

***

_Three months later._

Harry stood in the gym with Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Graduation day was finally here and they were all ecstatic. Niall was bobbing up and down clenching Liam's hand. Zayn was brooding a little but Harry saw the smile on his lips when Niall started to poke him. Louis was holding Harry's hand and giving him heart eyes. Perrie and Alexis were off practicing Alexis' valedictorian speech.

The principal announced that it was time to get started and for everyone to get in their places. Liam and Niall kissed and Louis squeezed Harry's hand tight. Luckily they weren't too far apart from each other. 

They made their way into the auditorium, cheers and wolf whistles could be heard all around them. All the boy’s families sat together and Harry easily found them. Anne and Jay were hugging each other and were crying. 

Everyone was seated and the principal stood up and called the class to order. He started speaking about how proud he was and how everyone was gonna do something important. Harry tuned him out a bit. He then called Alexis and she pranced up the steps to the podium. 

She stood there and looked out into the crowd. She smiled and shook her blonde hair out. It no longer held the blue. 

"So here we are," she began. "The last night of our high school career and the beginning of our own lives. Some of us have been friends for forever and some are new. It's going to be different not seeing the same faces every day. High school is where we discovered who we thought we were but now’s the time to discover who we really are. Some of us will remain lifelong friends, some of us have found our true loves." She caught Harry's eye and winked. "And some of us have never even spoken to each other. The point is we did it together. We made it threw some of the toughest years of our lives together. And now we take the first step to the rest of our lives together. So, I leave you with some words of wisdom. Live life to its fullest. Take chances don't leave any stone unturned. Just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't do it. Life isn't meant to just pass you by. Go out and make your mark on the world. Go explore the world and discover who you really are. So, with that, mazal tov bitches!" 

The crowd yelled and cheered as she threw her speech behind her and bounded off the podium.

Harry watched and listened as his friend’s names were called. He cheered loud for each of them almost choking when Niall hugged the principal and almost fell.

"Harry Edward Styles."

His heart was beating as he walked across the stage. He could hear the cheers of his family. But when he heard that one voice yell out. "I love you!" He was fine. 

He walked back to his seat and waited for the one name he loved to hear, be called out.

"Louis William Tomlinson." 

Harry watched as the love of his life walked across the stage. 

"I love you Boobear!" Harry yelled as loud as he could.

Louis turned his head, eyes locked on Harry. A smile formed on his lips as he winked. He walked across the stage and accepted his diploma. 

Harry could hear the shouts of the Tomlinson family sitting right next to his own. 

Once the last person’s name was called the graduating class stood up with a roar and tossed their caps in the air. People were crying and laughing as they hugged the people they were closest with.

Harry searched for his people. He spotted Liam and Niall in an embrace and ran to them. 

"Ahhh we did it!" He yelled. 

They all laughed as Alexis, Perrie and Zayn walked up. 

Harry hugged Alexis tightly. "Your speech was beautiful!" 

"Aw, well you know how I do," she said but Harry could see the tears in her eyes.

Harry almost jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I love you Boobear really?" Louis said in Harry's ear. 

Harry just shook his head.

He looked around at his best friends and almost started crying. He would never forget this moment ever. 

"Promise me we won't ever stop being friends." Harry said. 

They all looked at him happiness and excitement filled their eyes.

"Baby you couldn't get rid of us even if you tried," Perrie said with a smile. Harry nodded.

"Good because I love you guys!"

They all group hugged before separating to their own families. 

Louis and Harry walked off hand in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are only two chapters after this! i hope i end it the right way!!! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp here's the last chapter before the epilogue. i really do hope you enjoy it!

Harry pov

Harry sat in the karaoke bar where Louis had first sang Harder to Breathe to him in front of strangers. Now nearly a year later he waited for all of their friends to show up to their anniversary party. It had been Harry and Nail’s idea to celebrate the both of their relationships. Only today was different. Today was the day they would start the rest of their lives together, hopefully. 

The bar was empty, Harry had rented it out from Stan for the whole night. 

Niall was wandering around sampling all the food that was laid out for the guests. It was almost seven and Harry was expecting people to show up any moment. Harry looked down at his hi tattoo and a warm feeling covered his body. The same feeling he felt every time he thought, looked at, or touched Louis. 

"You're smiling like an idiot," Niall said. "Your face is gonna freeze like that mate."

Harry laughed as he pulled Niall in for a hug. A year ago he knew hardly anything about the blonde boy and now it was like they had been friends their whole lives. The same with Zayn. Harry felt loved and wanted when he was with the boys, they were more than his best friends they were his family. 

He turned to the door as he heard it open, the bell ringing above. Zayn walked in hand in hand with Perrie. Alexis walked in behind them pulling a boy in with her. Her blonde hair was back to its old blue underneath. Harry thought it was very fitting. 

"So, what's a guy got to do to get a drink around here?" Zayn said slapping his hand into Harry's. 

Harry laughed and shook his head pointing at the bar.

"Hey babe," Alexis said wrapping her arm around Harry's neck.

"Hi, love," Harry said hugging her waist tightly. "Who's this?"

"This is Damon." She smiled and leaned closer to Harry's ear. "Picked him up in a cafe outside Manchester." 

Harry pulled back and looked at the boy, or man. His dark hair was stuck up in the front and his blue eyes were lingering on Alexis. 

"Oh yeah, good job," Harry said praising her.

She shook her head and pulled Damon with her to the bar where Zayn was currently chugging a pint. Harry walked around waiting for more people to show up. As the clock ticked seven the bar was beginning to fill up. Anne and Jay were sitting in one of the booths laughing at the twins. Harry had to get special permission for Lou's sister to be here. 

Harry was sitting at the bar when the door opened and Liam and Louis walked in. Louis looked a little annoyed. Harry rushed over to them wrapping his arms around his man. 

"Sorry love, there was an accident and my piece of shit phone died." Louis whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry shook his head and kissed his lips softly. 

"You're here now that's all that matters." 

They joined the rest of their friends who were drinking and snacking on the food. It looked as if Niall and Zayn were in a heated battle of shots. Harry was worried that Niall wouldn't make it through the night. He was already wobbling dangerously.

Someone had started playing music and Louis had pulled Harry out to the middle of the floor. They slow danced to Ed Sheeran's Lego House. Louis trailed is fingers down Harry's side sending shivers down his spine. 

Harry tangled his fingers in Louis' hair. His lips pressed to Louis' neck. He trailed his lips up to meet Lou's. His grip tightened at Harry's touch. The kiss deepening and becoming more intense as Harry's pulse raced. Damn, he loved this man so much it hurt. 

"Oi, keep it PG there's little kids here," Niall said as he twirled Lottie around the floor. 

"Don't you have your own boyfriend to snog," Louis said as he watched his best friend with his little sister.

"No, Lottie's a better dancer than him."

Louis laughed and shook his head before placing it on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry leaned his head against it sighing in content. 

After a while Harry glanced at the clock it was almost nine and they only had the bar till ten. Now was the time if any. He looked over to Niall who was sitting in Liam's lap looking   
less tipsy than before. Their eyes met and Harry nodded at him.

Niall smiled understanding the gesture. He turned whispering to Liam before he got up and headed to the small stage. 

"Alright, alright everyone look up here," he said waving his hands in the air. "Now the reason we are all here other than the free booze has come. We are all here to celebrate two relationships. Mine and that sexy lad over there on the bench and these two." He pointed to Louis and Harry. "Now one has a surprised planed so, let’s give him a drunken round of applause. C’mon Harry!"

Harry kissed Louis' cheek leaving him with a confused expression at their table. 

"Thank you Niall that was." He shook his head unable to describe his best friend. "Anyways um a year ago today I realized who the love of my life was. I figured it out as he stood on this very stage and sang to me in front of random strangers. And now I stand in front of him about to do the same thing in front of our closest friends and family. Boobear I   
love you so much."

Harry looked out and saw Louis with a smile plastered to his face as the music began to play.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Harry kept a watchful eye on Louis  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, boy.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, boy. 

Louis laughed at the lyric change Harry made.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready. 

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl. 

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, boy. 

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready. 

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

Harry walked down the stairs just like Louis had done and stopped right in front of Lou,

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby. 

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
He reached out his hand and pulled him up from his chair.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. 

His attention only on him. His heart raced as he thought about what he was about to do. This was what he wanted, he knew it.

Harry paused to take a breath before he got down on one knee a blue box in his hand. He looked up into Louis' beautiful blue eyes, now filled with tears. He took another a deep breath.

"Boobear I have loved you since the moment you ran into me at school. We have been through so much in this last year. Now we embark on our next adventure as we take on uni together. There's just one thing I ask you to do before we go. Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?"

Louis stood there for just a second before he pulled Harry to him clashing their lips together roughly and passionately.

"Harry Edward Styles, I would marry you every day, over and over again. Yes, you crazy mother fucker I will marry you!“ Louis said his voice cracking.

Everyone cheered as they whipped the tears from their eyes but Harry barely noticed them. Right now all he was focused on was Louis and that’s all that really mattered. Harry knew they didn't have to get married right now and that was fine all he needed was Louis. His lips molded into Harry's and at that moment Harry was truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, does any one else hear wedding bells?


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we go. This is it. I hope i did it justice.

Epilogue

Harry's pov

Three years later  
Harry stood looking out the bay window of the upstairs bedroom to Louis' family's summer house. He could see his friends out on the giant lawn setting up chairs getting everything ready for the wedding. He didn't see Louis anywhere, they had made a deal to not see each other until the moment Harry walked down the aisle. It had been nearly twenty four hours since they had been around each other. Harry felt an ache in his stomach, he couldn't stand not having contact for so long. 

He glanced over at the floor length mirror where his tux was hanging. Harry saw his reflection, his eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was swished perfectly to the side like Louis loved. He stared at his right arm, now covered in tattoos that represented his and Louis' life. He rubbed his thumb over his hi tattoo going back to the day he received it. Harry had thought he'd been so in love with Louis then he never thought that he could love him even more. Yet somehow he did. 

Butterflies still attacked his stomach when the man walked into a room or when he laughed. Harry even loved the gross things about him. How he never cleaned up after himself, how he left more hair in the shower than Gemma ever thought about leaving. He loved it all. 

Harry turned to the door as it opened. Gemma walked in her baby bump barely showing in the gown she had on. Her hair fell in curls around her face and shoulders. Harry smiled and walked over to the couch that Gemma was now occupying. He sat next to her as she kicked off her heels and pulled her legs in his lap. He rubbed her legs and she sighed in content her hand laying lightly on her tummy.

"Do you think she'll look like you or Louis?" She asked trailing her fingers up and down her bump. 

Harry chuckled as he shook his head.

"I hope she looks like Louis." He took her hand in his. "Thank you Gem for doing this. I don't know how to ever repay you."

Harry thought back to the day he and Louis had asked Gemma to be their surrogate. Using Gemma's eggs and Louis' sperm. That way no matter what the baby would share both  
Harry and Louis' DNA. She didn't even hesitate when she answered. 

Gemma squeezed his fingers tears pooling in her eyes and a watery smile spread on her face. "You two deserve to be happy. I can help with that and that's wonderful. You're my little brother and I would do anything for you no matter what." 

Harry pulled Gemma into a hug, mindful of her belly. He heard her gasp a little as a giggle escaped her lips. She looked at Harry her eyes wide with wonder and glee. Her warm fingers grasped his as she pulled his hand to her stomach. Harry was taken a little aback. He soon realized what was happening when he felt the little nudge against his hand. He froze sinking to his knees pressing his hand more firm to her stomach.

"Oh my god," he choked out. The baby kicked again and Harry smiled tears filling his eyes.

"She likes the sound of your voice," Gemma said.

"What? No, you think?" As if agreeing with her aunt the baby kicked Harry's hand again.

"Sing to her Harry." Gemma smiled down at him.

"Okay," he whispered as the perfect song came to his mind.

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Harry's voice filled the room and the baby kicked harder. Harry smiled through his tears savoring the moment. The kicking finally calmed and Harry stood hugging Gemma tightly. 

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She pulled away. "I'm going to go check on everything down stairs." 

She walked to the door opening it just as Anne and Jay were about to knock. 

"Gemma, is Harry still in here?" Anne asked. 

"Yeah mum." Gemma moved giving the women room to walk in. 

Anne paused to rub Gemma's belly. 

"How are you feeling love?" Jay asked as she smoothed out Harry's shirt. 

"Scared," he answered truthfully.

"That's normal. Just remember you're never more alive than when you're scared. You and Louis belong together. Always have always will. That's why we are here." Jay patted his cheek, her eyes were full of tears, she inhaled. "Okay I'm gonna go check on my baby." She squeezed Anne's arm on her way to the door.

Anne walked up to Harry as he fixed his shirt in the mirror. He could see her watching him. Her eyes were soft and a little misty. 

He smiled at her. "What mum?" He whispered.

"You know I've dreamed about this day since the moment I first held you. I hoped that one day you would find love the way that everyone deserved. And the first time I met Louis I knew. I knew that you both loved each other more than I've ever seen." She paused. "I have something for you." She pulled out a small box from her clutch. She handed it to Harry. He opened it a small gasp escaping his lips. Inside were a pair of gold cuff links. "They were Robin's, he wore them on our wedding day. He wanted you to where them, you know something borrowed." 

"Put them on me?" Harry asked tears in his eyes again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Anne took the cuff links out and secured them on each of Harry's wrist. She pulled Harry's tux jacked off the mirror and put it on him smoothing out the shoulders. She smiled at him.

"You look so handsome absolutely dashing. Louis is one lucky lad."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm the lucky one." 

Harry stood there as his mum fussed over his hair making sure everything was in place. He was relieved when the door was opened and Liam walked in wearing a tux. Today he was going to stand next to Harry just liked he always did ever since they were little. Forever a constant in Harry's life. He and Niall were still together and still just as in love. 

"Sorry, just came to check on Harry." Liam said.

Anne smiled. "It's alright I was just leaving." She turned and kissed Harry before leaving.

Liam walked over to where Harry was still standing in front of the mirror. He smiled at him. Liam and grown so much over the last few years, he no longer had floppy hair, now it was cut short. He no longer had his baby face. Where there was once smooth clear skin now held the remains of a five o'clock shadow. His jaw was chiseled and his cheekbones were well defined. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes, still the same deep brown, kind and caring.

"Are you ready Haz?" He asked.

Harry looked in the mirror one last time before he turned to look at Liam. "Never been more ready."

Louis pov

Louis stood at the front of the altar looking out at everything around him. Perrie and Alexis had done an amazing job at planning everything. The setup was beautiful, silver and blue colors were perfectly coordinated throughout the chairs. 

He looked over and saw the twins in their flower girl dresses one wearing blue the other wearing silver. Lottie and Fizz were both helping Jay and Anne show people to their seats. They looked so grown up in their dresses. Where had the time gone?

His heart fluttered as he checked his watch, ten minutes to go now. 

"You okay love?" Alexis asked as she walked up beside him. She had on a silver bridesmaids dress with a blue sash that was the opposite of Perrie’s blue one.

"I'm not sure." 

"Don't worry this was meant to be." She smiled at him. 

Louis smiled back. He knew that was the truth he never had any doubts about it. Harry and he were meant to be together. He subconsciously rubbed the spot where his oops tattoo was. In just a little while Harry would finally be his and he would finally be Harry's.

"Okay it's time," Jay said coming up behind Alexis.

Louis inhaled as Jay pulled Alexis off to stand with the rest of the boys and Perrie. In just a few minutes he would finally be able to hold Harry in his arms.

He heard the music start that led the wedding party in. Louis saw the twins start to walk down the aisle throwing white rose petals on the ground. Liam lead in his mother taking her to her seat before standing on the opposite side of Louis next to where Harry would soon be standing. Next Niall walked Alexis followed by Zayn and Perrie. Louis looked around at the people who surrounded him. All of them held smiles and love on their faces. 

Louis' heart picked up speed as the song slowly changed to the music of Little Things by Ed Sheeran. He saw movement before Anne walked out with Harry on her arm. Louis breath hitched and his heart stopped for just a moment as his eyes met Harry's emerald green. If Louis had ever had any doubts about this being the right thing they were erased the moment their eyes locked. It looked like Harry was trying to walk faster almost pulling Anne with him.

Anne and Harry paused as they neared the alter. Anne turned to him straightening his bow tie before giving him one last kiss. Harry smiled at her nodding his head before he turned to Louis. Harry took Louis' outstretched hand and he pulled Harry forward. 

"Ready to do this?" Louis asked. 

Harry smiled his dimple showing, making Louis go weak.

"Hell yeah." Harry winked as both boys turned to look at the pastor.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join both of these men in holy matrimony. As of their own accord both have prepared their own vows." The pastor turned to Louis to go first. 

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"My entire life I have felt like I was missing something, never feeling quite complete. I never thought I'd fall in love. I never thought I could find someone who understood me the way that you do. The second I saw you something in me changed it was like I could finally feel whole. Whenever you weren't near me I ached to see you, to touch you. The night you first told me you loved me my entire world was altered. That was the moment I knew I wanted you and only you. So, just like the ink on my skin I will always love you and I will always be yours. Forever." A tear slipped down Louis' face as the words poured out of his mouth. “I can’t wait to start our new life together with our baby girl and all the things that life has to offer. I love you.”

Harry's face glowed in the sunset as if he radiated the love that they shared.

"Harry," the pastor said.

"Hi, that was the first word you ever spoke to me after you nearly knocked me down." The crowd chuckled. "Ever since that moment I knew you were something different. And I was right. When I met you I was broken and you were the only one to put me back together. You are my rock, my shelter, my best friend, my shoulder to cry on and my lover. Whenever you smile my world becomes brighter. Whenever you touch me my senses come alive. Four years ago I met you in a hallway and I have loved you every moment after even when I didn't know it. So, I stand here in front of you today surrounded by the people we love the most waiting for the time to say I do. Because a day without you is like the sun without the moon, the Beatles without Lennon, Mickey without Minnie and Buzz without Woody. I love you with my all my heart and soul." Harry was crying at this point along with Louis and most of the guests. Louis longed to reach out and kiss the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"If you both would take out the rings. And Louis repeat after me. I Louis William Tomlinson."

"I Louis William Tomlinson."

"Take you Harry Edward Styles."

Louis smiled at Harry before repeating, "Take you Harry Edward Styles."

"To be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Louis repeated it looking straight into Harry's eyes never missing a beat as he put the ring on Harry's finger. 

"Now Harry repeat after me. I Harry Edward Styles take you Louis William Tomlinson to be my lawful wedded husband."

Harry repeated every word with passion and sincerity as he clung on to Louis' hand. His eyes were full of tears but his voice remained steady and strong. He slipped the band on Louis' ring finger. 

"You may now kiss the groom."

Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him close smashing their lips together putting as much love and passion as he could into it. Harry's body curved into his as he returned the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance neither gaining on the other. For an instant it was just the two of them the clapping of the guests could no longer be heard. All Louis could feel was Harry's pulse and the touch of his lips. Nothing else mattered. 

"Oi, keep it PG. Why must I keep reminding you," Niall’s voice broke them out of their bubble. They turned to face their guests before heading to the tent that was set up for the wedding party to take pictures. 

It took about half an hour for the pictures because Niall kept trying to photo bomb everyone. By the time they made it to the big tent Louis was practically starving.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," he whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry laughed.

"Just wait a second husband," Harry said, humor in his eyes. 

"Humm husband? I like the sound of that." Louis kissed Harry's shoulder. 

They both looked out at their friends and family as they made their way to their table. Harry's hand was firmly in Louis' and nothing was ever going to keep it from being there.  
Food was brought to them as the caterers scrambled around handing hot plates to guests. As soon as Louis' plate hit the table he devoured it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was till then. 

Harry chuckled at him as he slowly ate his own food. Before long they were both done and Louis rubbed his stomach.

"Ugh I think I ate too much," Louis groaned.

"Ah, you'll survive fatty." 

"Fuck you," Louis joked back.

"Oh you better," Harry said kissing Louis softly. 

Louis laughed into the kiss. 

Someone clinked their glass and the boys broke apart glancing at the stage Niall stood with a glass of Champagne. 

"Uh, I was just told by a very pushy and demanding person," his eyes flickered to Alexis. "That it’s time to get the speeches going. So as best man number one I'm gonna start-"

"Oi! Who said you were best man number one?" Liam asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh you did last night." 

The crowd laughed, some not realizing that it was actually possible Liam could have said it.

"So as I was saying, Lou, Harry these last few years have been the best years of my life. I don't think I've ever seen two people fall so hard for each other. You two give inspiration to me and Liam every day. I know that you two will love each other every day of the rest of your lives. Here's to you. I love you guys!" He tipped his glass back and downed the bubbly.

Everyone clapped loudly and Liam made his way up the stage. 

"Alright babe take it easy with the booze." People laughed and Niall flipped him off. "Harry you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I have never seen you happier than when you are with Louis. Some people don't understand or approve but that's just because they don't know about you. Anyone who meets you can see just how much you love each other. Here's to your future I love you both and can't wait for the little twerp to be born so we can spoil her rotten." He raised his glass and took a small sip.

Harry squeezed Louis hand as Zayn walked up on stage.

"Well after that I really don't know what to say other than, I look to you as examples for what true love looks like. I only hope that Perrie and I can have a fraction of the happiness you to share. Love you."

Louis watched as the last of their best friends walked off the stage. Every last one of them knew and understood just how he and Harry were. They were some of the most important people in their lives and nothing would change that. 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor as a slow song started up.

"Dance with me husband," Louis said.

"How long are we going to go on saying that to each other?" Harry asked as he threw his arm around Louis's neck.

"As long as we want we have forever."

Harry laughed as Louis wrapped his arm around his waist. Louis inhaled Harry's cologne, there was something about the smell that left Louis thinking about it for days. It often turned him on. Even now surrounded by their family, he was getting hot and bothered. With Harry's hands on his waist and his body pressed firmly against Louis's own. He needed him now. Louis grazed his teeth against Louis's ear. He felt Harry shiver.

"People are watching us love." Harry whispered.

"I don't care. I want you now. Let's sneak away," Louis purred.

Harry pulled back and looked at Louis, his lips were parted and were a rosy pink. 

Louis licked his lips.

"Can we at least wait till we cut the cake first?" Harry asked pecking Louis' lips. 

Louis groaned but agreed. 

It had felt like hours and Louis and Harry had danced with everyone for some small period of time. Louis was relieved of dancing with a great aunt he'd only met twice when Niall bounded over to him.

"Alexis said it was time to cut the cake." A smile was on his lips as he grabbed Louis to pull him over to the table that held the food.

Harry was already there waiting for him with a smile planted firmly on his face. He winked at Lou, the same things going through both of their minds. They would finally get to be together and they would never have to let each other go. Louis walked over to Harry's side. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. He let his fingers draw patterns on Harry's side. They posed for pictures, both of them holding the knife to the three tiered cake. Louis didn't know what the cake had to be so big, but Alexis had insisted and Louis had learned long ago not to argue with the girl. After what felt like a billion photo ops they finally cut the cake. Louis picked his piece up and shoved it in Harry's face. He was caught off guard when Harry did the same. The taste of buttercream filled Louis' mouth. 

"You gotta little something," Harry pointed to Louis' mouth. "Right there." He attached his lips securely to Louis'. His lips were firm and sweet from the icing. 

Louis could feel his body melting in with the curve of Harry's lanky frame. There were plenty of "aw's" as they kissed. 

"C'mon there are children present!" Lottie's voice broke through the fuzz Harry's kiss had made. 

They pulled apart a slight blush appeared on Harry's cheeks. Even after all these years he still got embarrassed. 

As soon as the couple backed away from the cake the rest of the guest swarmed the table. Harry's hand snaked around Louis' as he pulled him to the tent opening. They snuck out and ran into the beautiful European home. Louis pulled Harry up the stairs and shoved him against the door. He kissed him hard like it was going to be the last time. He opened the door and they stumbled in. Their hands raced to unbutton each other’s shirts. Louis paused grabbing Harry's hands.

"Slow down love. Slow down," Louis whispered.

Harry pulled back looking in Louis' eyes. He reached out and caressed Louis' cheek. "Okay."

Louis' stood on his tippy toes and pressed his lips to Harry's. 

Harry's hands gripped at his sides and traced his tongue against Louis' bottom lip. 

Louis let him in and savored the taste of him. 

Harry was soft and slow in his movements. It wasn't like the first time or any of the other times. This was laced with the memories from their past and all the potential of their future. 

Harry laid Louis down on the bed, keeping one of his hands behind Lou's head. His other trailed down Louis' body, he ran his fingers over the buckle on Louis' belt. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered gripping Harry’s face.

“I love you forever and always.”

Louis closed his eyes as he let Harry take control. They had forever to love each other. Soon they’d have the family they had always wanted and Harry was finishing school and Louis had his dream job. Life was working out for them. It wasn’t perfect but then again whose life is. They had each other and that’s all that really mattered. They had made it through so much together and it was only the beginning. Sometimes God brings people into others’ lives for a season and others for a reason. The day they ran into each other was the day their lives truly began and nothing was ever going to change that. Not now not ever. It is what it is, and they won’t stop to surrender.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you to all that have read this and liked it!! I was scared to post it and now i'm so happy that i did! to the two that have left me comments THANK YOU! ya'll really did make my days when i read them :) lots of Love B.


End file.
